Now More Than Ever
by Raya Kor-El
Summary: It's been three years since Kara sacrificed herself for Alex and the others. Guilt eats away at Alex and Barry and they won't believe that Kara is gone. Yet, such a tragedy weighs heavily on them all. Sequel to I Need You [[Disclaimer/ I do not own Supergirl, the Flash, the CW, Batman, or any other characters in this story]]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue (3 Years Ago)**

It seemed that time stopped as Kara and Shade disappeared into the portal. As soon as their bodies disappeared, so did the swirling blue portal. I fell to my knees. "NO! KARA!" Tears stung my eyes and cascaded down my face. A hand was rested on my shoulder. Through my tears, I saw Barry standing over me. "Come on Alex, we need to get out of here." He stated. I didn't move from my spot. "K-Kara-" She was gone. In an instant.

Barry pulled me up and held onto my waist. "I know. I know. But Alex, we need to go before the National Guard get here. They don't take to kindly to aliens or metahumans." I felt limp, lifeless, cold. I was pulled away from my spot. Before I left, I reached down and grabbed her cape.

Finally, I broke out of my trance enough to jog after Clark, Astra, and Barry. We made it out onto the street and we saw total chaos. I tapped my comm hoping to get anyone from the DEO on line. "No answer." I stated. "We should get back to the DEO. If anything, that's where J'onn would want us to regroup." Barry stated. Clark and Astra nodded.

They weakly took to the skies and Barry scooped me up. He held onto me tightly as he ran back to the DEO. We entered the control room where J'onn, Lucy, and the other agents were waiting. J'onn smiled as he saw us. But it didn't last long, however. "Where is Kara?" He asked. I clenched my jaw, closed my eyes, and bowed my head. I couldn't trust my voice.

"Where is she?"

Still no one was brave enough to answer J'onn. I swallowed thickly as Barry broke the silence. _"Gone."_ I looked up to J'onn and his eyes met mine. "Where is she?" He repeated. "Gone." I echoed and placed her cape down. He slammed his fist down on the table. "What does that mean? Where did she go?" His voice raised with worry.

"J'onn, she sacrificed herself for us. She pushed Shade through a portal, that portal lead to Barry's destroyed universe. It would lead to instant death if anyone crossed over." Clark explained. Silence fell over everyone gathered. "No- she can't be-" He whispered. J'onn took in a large breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go to the med bay if needed. If not, go home, get some rest." He commanded.

Everyone dispersed except Barry, J'onn, and I. "Go home." I could see tears in his eyes. "J'onn, we need to tell the others. They need to know what happened to Kara." Barry stated.

J'onn nodded. "Yes, you're right. Let's go."

The three of us walked down to where everyone else was waiting. The doors slid open and they greeted us. A few of them scanned our small group and noticed that Kara was missing. "Where's Kara?" Caitlin asked.

"Is she hurt?"

"Is she in the med bay?"

J'onn cleared his throat. "Kara- is no longer with us. She sacrificed herself to protect us all. She saved Earth." He stated.

The room fell silent. Cat, however, broke forward. "What do you mean? Are you saying she's dead?" Her voice wavered. Our silence answered her question. "No, she can't be. You're lying! She's in the med bay? Isn't she?" Rage and sorrow controlled her voice. Winn stepped forward and grabbed Cat's arm. "Miss Grant-" He started. Suddenly, tears rushed down her face and she broke down.

I turned around and left everyone. Guilt and fear coursed through my body. How was I supposed to tell mom and dad? I walked into an empty hallway and I felt the tears threatening to fall. I bit my tongue and forced myself to be strong. But it backfired and tears rushed down my face. My body shook and I collapsed to the ground. I held my head in my hands as sobs escaped my body. My shoulders were grabbed and I was pulled into a hug.

"Leave me alone." I cried.

"I'm not leaving you, Alex."

 _"_ _Please."_

"No, I don't want you to be alone. Kara wouldn't want you to be."

I looked up through my hair and saw Barry looking down at me. His eyes were red, his hair everywhere, and there were a few bruises on his face and neck. "I-I have to tell my parents about Kara."

"Okay, then let's go."

"Huh?"

"I'll take you there."

I smiled briefly at him as he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks Barry." He returned the kind smile. "Anytime Alex." We walked out into the control room. "Barry, even though Kara never asked me how I felt about you dating her, I want you to know that you two were perfect for each other."

"Are. We are perfect for each other. I will always love Kara. And thank you Alex."

Barry scooped me up and ran me off to Midvale. I knocked on the door before opening it. "Mom? Dad?" I called out.

Mom walked around the corner and smiled. "Hi Alex, and Barry. What are you two doing here? And where is Kara?"

"Mom, we need Dad here, and maybe you should take a seat."

Dad walked into the room not a few seconds later. He sat down next to mom and they both looked up at me. "What's wrong, Alex?" Dad asked. "I don't know how to say this." I paused before taking a breath. "Mom, Dad, Kara is gone. She s-sacrificed herself to save us all. She took Shade down, but she also paid with her life."

Mom's hand flew up to her mouth. "What? No, that is impossible. How did Shade-" I shook my head. "It wasn't Shade who did it. It was my fault." Tears threatened to fall. "There was a portal that Shade opened that would kill the second anyone crossed over. I was about to be pushed in when Kara tackled him into the portal. As soon as they stepped through, the portal disappeared along with all of Shade's physical embodiment's of power." I bit my lip. "It was my fault she died." I sobbed softly.

Mom stood up and held me in a tight hug. "Oh Alex, nothing is ever your fault." I pushed away lightly.

"No, Mom. You weren't there." Barry decided to chime in. "Alex, it wasn't your fault. I was there and I know that you didn't cause any of this. If anything, I did. I am so sorry."

His eyes were red, but he would not allow himself to cry. I walked over to Barry and held him in a hug. "If it was anyone's fault, it was Shade's. He was the one to cause all this madness and chaos." Dad stated.

A few days passed and everyone agreed to let the world know that Supergirl was gone. As soon as the word got out, the world fell into a state of mourning. National City decided to hold a funeral for their fallen hero.

Superheroes showed up from all over the nation. From Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, the Teen Titans, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and so many others. There was a large memorial to Supergirl. It stood strong in the middle of National City.

After the funeral, the heroes carried the empty casket to the memorial. They lowered it into the ground and all the people who looked up to her paid their respects.

Supergirl's funeral didn't leave me crying. In fact, I didn't feel much at all. I felt numb, weak, and almost like I didn't belong. In the funeral, I sat near the back with Barry, our family, and the others. We couldn't show who knew Supergirl's real identity. A few days after the funeral, Barry announced to us that he would be National City's new protector. A few days after that, everyone close to Kara came down to Midvale for her funeral.

The sun shone brightly on the spring day and under its glare was the offensively bright and cheerful life. It was as if the world conspired to show me how life would go on without her. It shouldn't. Everything should be as grey and foggy as we felt; it should be cold and damp with silent air. She was our sun, and now she was gone. But the birds still sang, the stars still shone, and the flowers still bloomed.

I walked through the churchyard like a silhouette of myself, wishing I was really a shadow so my insides wouldn't feel as mangled. I took a pew near the front and allowed the tears to flow. I was not ashamed. I loved her. I loved my sister. Now that she was gone the light of everyone's day had been extinguished for forever.

I sat in grief and waited for the funeral to start. Maggie sat down next to me and held my hand.

The next couple days, I returned to National City to pack up Kara's apartment. I wasn't giving up hope, but I still had to accept that she was gone.

I sat in the middle of her apartment while holding a picture of us back in high school. "I remembered that you would always leave your jacket on the floor and forget to take your dirty shoes off, and I could always see the trail to the refrigerator."

I closed my eyes and pictured her smiling face in my head. "I remember you arguing with me over all the nonsense you enjoyed. Especially about the stars."

I chuckled lightly before it turned into a dry sob. " _God_ , how I wish that you aren't gone. I love you Kara."

I put the picture down and walked to her room. I checked my phone to see if it rang. There were no messages or any notifications. I went to place it back down on her dresser.

Instead, I accidentally knocked it behind her dresser. I groaned as I heard my phone's screen shatter.

I crouched down and saw it laying in the back. I sighed and moved the dresser. I grabbed my phone, but I also spotted a letter with my name on it, written in Kara's small and slanted handwriting.

I picked it up and sat down on her bed. Why would she write a letter to me? What sense did it make for it to be behind her dresser? I opened the letter carefully.

 ** _Dear Alex, I will be forever indebted to you. You allowed me to be in your family, but it isn't fair for what I have done. I have gone to Cadmus to make a trade. Jeremiah for myself. I have been selfish enough, and you deserve your dad. I hope that you never have to read this letter, but in case the worst happens, I am writing this to you. I want you to know that love you. I will always love you. But this is something I must do. Something that I must make right._**

 ** _Please give my love to my friends, to Eliza, to Barry, and hopefully Jeremiah. You must take care of them now. You must take care of each other. You must be strong. All of you. Depend on each other. The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Especially alone. I want to say one more thing as much as I can. I love you, I love you, I love you. You are the best sister I could have ever wanted, you are the best thing that exists in my life and I am forever grateful. Everything you did for me, I will always appreciate. I am the woman that I am today because of you. It meant so much to me that you were my sister. To have a best friend. To have someone always looking out for me when I needed it most._**

 ** _You have given so much to make me happy and now, you deserve happiness. I want you to move on, to live your life. I know about your girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. And no, I didn't spy on you, I'm not completely oblivious to everything, like you think I am. I've noticed how much happier Maggie makes you. I've never seen you glow like this before. Be happy with her. Spend all the time you can with her. Depend on her when you need it; let her depend on you. Be supportive of each other. I know that you two will love each other for a very long time. Please, be happy. Love life. One thing that I learned about survivor's guilt is to surround yourself with those you love. Trust them, it makes life so much better._**

 _ **Oh, Rao, now I'm getting too sappy. But know this, Alex. I love you more than the universe combined and I need you to know that I will always love you. Even when I am gone- I still love you; and I am always, always with you. You are never alone because sisters are forever and I am forever your sister. With all my love, your little sister~ Kara**_

My throat was dry and I was sobbing. My tears were coating the paper.

It finally made sense how she was at Cadmus. She let herself be caught. She was willing to give up her life to get dad back. She was willing to suffer just to make me happy. "Damn you Kara." I wept. Her promise she made after I heard that dad was alive echoed through my head. _Alex, we're going to find Jeremiah, I swear_.

I reread the letter multiple times. I knew exactly why she wanted to 'restore' our family. I remember exactly what I said when she first arrived on our doorstep. _You don't deserve to hold the Danvers surname. You're just an alien._

And yet, she would always be the one by my side. Always the one who saw me as her own personal hero, despite everything I did when she first came to us. And even in the past few months, all the support she continuously gave me.

Her praises, her love, her words of support echoed through my head like a never-ending cycle.

 _And Maggie? What's she like? Does she make you happy?_

 _I'm so proud of you._

 _Alex, you're not alone. You're never alone._

 _No, no… wait, wait… to family. Love bonds us all_.

There was a knock on the door. I stood up slowly and walked to the door. I answered it and saw Maggie standing there in her uniform.

"Alex, I know that now is not a great time-" Her eyes landed on mine. "Oh, my God, are you okay?" She asked.

I looked limply down to the paper I had in my hands. "Kara-" I started, but I couldn't finish. Maggie tenderly reached down and grabbed the paper. She read it quickly and looked up to me with tearful eyes. "I can't believe that she-she-" Maggie tried to continue, but stopped short. Maggie rushed forward and held me in a hug. "She truly loved you Alex. She always saw you in this light that I've never seen her hold anyone else in. She looked up to you. She loved her sister. Her family."

I nodded. "Yeah, she did. But she also thought that she was the one who destroyed our family."

"What?"

Kara's heated words from that night echoed through my head. _You know damn well I never belonged with you! With your parents! Jeremiah could be alive right now! You could_ _'_ _ve had a life not centered around me!_

"She held herself responsible for Jeremiah being taken. She carried that with her even until she went to Cadmus. You read it right there. She felt like she needed to make things right in the family. She was willing to die for something that she didn't do."

Maggie looked speechless. "Damn, I knew Kara acted nobly and honorably, but that's ridiculous to hold that on her shoulders for that long. And, the fact that her entire planet died. How did she deal with it?"

"By helping others. It was partially why she became Supergirl. She kept her mind off the destruction of her own planet by saving ours. And Kara was humble. It was one of the many things I admired from her. Kara always found ways to be positive, or helpful, or kind. I never knew how she did it. I still don't." I smirked.

"I guess it was the way she was." Maggie handed me the paper back. "Come on, J'onn and the rest of the DEO are waiting at CatCo and are looking over all the evidence. He has some questions for you."

We headed off to CatCo and I finally realized how much damage was dealt to the city.

Buildings were failing apart, streets were destroyed, cars were turned into metal balls, and trees were twisted into splintered sticks.

The damage was too heavy on the block that CatCo resided on, so the city had to turn off the power. It wasn't the only place where the power was off. All around the city power was down, and people were relying on generators. Maggie and I walked up the stairs to the top of the building. As we approached Cat's office, my stomach began to lurch.

I could see the hole in the side of her office from where Kara was thrown into. The smell of blood circulated the air. DEO agents were collecting data from around the office. J'onn spotted me and walked to me. Over his shoulder, I could see Barry dressed as the Flash. His eyes were red and he was clenching his jaw. "Alex. Thank you for coming."

I gave a short nod. "What do you need me for?" I asked. "There are some things that aren't matching up. I was hoping that if you and Mr. Allen were here together, you could help us." J'onn explained. Barry heard his name and walked over. "Okay, what doesn't make sense?" I asked again.

J'onn hesitated for a second and looked into Cat's office. I followed his gaze, as well as Barry, and I saw a large dried puddle of blood next to a long thin blade. "Was that Kara's? And how did she get injured? Tycho stated that he used all the Kryptonite he found."

"I don't know J'onn. I didn't see anything that would harm her."

"I did. My view was better than Alex's. I saw something that was secured on her wrist. It had a hint of green. I believe that Shade made a Kryptonite shackle for Kara. She was sluggish in her movements, even before Shade pinned her with his blade."

"So, what happened after Shade stabbed her?" J'onn asked.

"Shade brought Astra and Clark here. He stated that he would kill them too. Kara pulled the blade from her leg and tackled him. He picked Kara up and threw her through the wall. Shade then picked up the blade and started to get closer to me." I paused for a second. "The next moment, I saw Kara rushing to me. I jumped out of the way and she and Shade went through the portal. The portal collapsed and there was no other sign of them. All signs of Shade's power, like the swirling black smoke, disappeared."

J'onn walked further into Cat's office. I didn't dare step closer to the large amount of blood. Instead, I turned away from the dried puddle. I could see the trail that Kara pulled herself along to get to me. It led out of the hole that she made. The sun shone brightly, and something reflected the light back at me. I walked over to shinning object. I reached down and pulled the object into my hand.

Once my eyes landed on it, I bit back a sob. "Alex? What did you find?" Barry asked. I opened my hand to Barry and J'onn. "It's the necklace that her mother gave her just before Krypton exploded. It must've snapped off when she went through the wall." I stated. I looked back down to the chain and gem hanging in the middle. There was the smallest smudge of blood on the back of the gem. I rubbed the blood away and pulled the necklace around my neck.

 **Hey guys, so I'm back! Woohoo! I'm so excited to start up the second part to I Need You. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one. There are a few notes, however. In this book, some people will act a bit OOC rather than in their normal personalities. There will be more grittiness and angst in the later chapters as the plot moves on. Not everything is sunshine and daisies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Now More Than Ever. ~Raya Kor-El**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

I made my way through the downpouring rain and dark into the park. I sat down by the large memorial, like I did every year. I placed a white rose next to the golden plaque. I smiled down tearfully.

 ** _In Memory of Supergirl. Hero to Us All._**

I took a breath before speaking. "Happy Earth birthday, Kara. I'm doing fine. So is everyone else. We all miss you. I still haven't given up on looking for you. I still can't believe that you are gone. Not until I have proof." I paused and spun the ring on my left hand. "Maggie and I are doing great. We're so happy together. Winn, J'onn, and the rest of the DEO are doing great. Caitlin and Winn are dating now. They're cute together. They're a perfect fit. Joe and Iris are doing great." I looked back to the large memorial towering above me. "Barry is struggling. He misses you so much. I do too, but I see it hurting him the most. He's doing well with taking care of National City. I've had Clark talk to him a few times, but nothing seems to help. Clark and Astra are doing fine, by the way. Astra is also an agent of the DEO now. She loves the fieldwork."

I stopped and closed my eyes. Tears burned and I felt my throat closing. "Why the hell did you have to be so God damned valiant? So, damn selfless? Mom and Dad miss you too. But I guess that they have each other and have learned to cope with it. I'm still searching for you, Kara. I know that you are alive. I can feel it."

A gust of wind passed by me and I shivered. I stood up and placed my hand down on the plaque. "I love you, lil sis."

I looked up and saw a flash of red and blue. Clark seemed to have the same idea I did. His cape was dragging behind him limply from the rain. His hair was flat against his head. His eyes were dull and his mouth was turned down into a frown. He glanced over to me and tried to give me a smile. But I knew the pain wouldn't let him. I looked to his hands and I saw that he was holding some Delphinium flowers. Kara always said that they reminded her of the flowers back on Krypton. Pain rang through my chest as I watched Clark's eyes shift from me to the monument. I heard him take in a slow, uneasy breath. I stood up and walked away from the monument to give him time for Kara.

I wiped my eyes and went back to the apartment. Maggie was waiting for me. "You didn't have to stay up." I stated as I walked through the door. "I know that, but I wanted to. I know how you are. So, I requested that J'onn gives you the day off from working. I also got the day off. We're going to be watching movies, tv shows, whatever you want. All day." I smiled at her. "You are the best wife ever." I kissed her on the lips. "I know that. Now go take a hot shower. I'll get the movies started and I'll also get the blankets."

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in some baggy pajamas. I laid down on the couch and Maggie laid next to me. I fell asleep with my head on her stomach as we watched some cheesy black and white movie.

I woke up a few hours later with the sun poking through a moved blind. I groaned and shielded my eyes. "Ugh. Maggie?" I asked as I didn't feel her body next to me. I heard the shower going. I went over and checked my phone. There were no messages.

I picked up my DEO comm and placed it in my ear. Maggie stepped out of the bathroom. "I thought I said no DEO today?" She smiled. "Sorry, habit." I stated and began to pull it out of my ear. Suddenly, I heard a call go out.

 _Director J'onzz, Director Lane, we have a report of a breach in the desert a few hours from here. At Fort Henson. Agent Schott is getting strange readings._ I heard Vasquez report. _What type of readings?_ J'onn asked. _We aren't sure, sir._

There was a pause. _Send Agent Malcov and Agent Toker there to get the full report._ There was something unintelligible on the other side for a second. _Agent Vasquez?_

 _Uh, sir, that was Fort Henson. They just reported that there is some being that emerged from a breach. They report that scans are picking up a female body. And they are already coming to the DEO to drop her off._

I looked at Maggie for a second. Her eyes met mine and she immediately grabbed her comm _._

 _Vasquez, let Agent Danvers know of the possibility-_

"I already heard everything. I'll be there soon."

I quickly changed into my tactical gear and so did Maggie. We both rushed off. About 45 minutes later, we arrived at the DEO. I ran off to the control room. "Where is the helicopter?" I asked. Winn scanned the monitor. "About ten minutes away."

The radio went off. "White Snake, this is Red Alpha. The female we found is unresponsive and severely injured. She will need immediate medical attention. ETA 5 minutes. Over."

Winn clicked a button. "Copy that Red Alpha. Med teams will be ready as you land. Over and out."

Lucy ordered the medical team to be ready at the doors of the DEO. But Hamilton was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around, but I didn't see her. Yet her team looked confident as they waited. I looked back to the green dot coming closer and closer to our location.

Suddenly, the team rushed out and then the doors slammed shut. A few seconds later, they came rushing in with a body on their stretcher. There was blood everywhere, but I spotted blonde hair from under the grime and blood. I rushed off after the team.

My heart was beating a million miles per hour. I made my way inside the med bay, trying to get a better view of the woman.

"Is it Supergirl?" I heard one agent ask. The head agent pulled back one of the woman's eyelids and shone a light in her eye. He shrugged. He waved me over. The dirt and blood were wiped off. For a quick second, she looked like Kara, but as they wiped more blood and dirt off, I knew it wasn't her. "No, it's not her." A few of the newer agents thought so, however.

"If it was her, she would have a scar over her left eyebrow from when she was a kid on Krypton. It's not there."

About 20 minutes later, the woman was stabilized, but still unconscious. "Where is Hamilton?" I asked.

"She's away on personal business. We don't know anything except that she put Agent Hunt in charge."

"Agent Hunt?"

"Yes, Derek Hunt."

"As in Derek Hunt from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital?"

A new voice came over to me. "Yes, Director Lane was up in Seattle and she recruited me for the DEO as a doctor under Hamilton's training." He smiled down at me and shook my head. "You must be the famous Agent Danvers. A pleasure, surely."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Agent Hunt. So, how is Jane Doe?"

"An interesting case, I can tell you that. She has sustained a mild traumatic brain injury, distal radial fracture, sleep deprivation, and an internal hemorrhage. But nothing too serious. I have her sedated temporarily. Also, there is some metal cuff on her that I can't seem to get off. I've examined it closer and there is a large amount of damage to the metal casing, but it will not move."

"Can I see her?"

He opened the door leading to Jane Doe. "Go ahead, she should be out for a few more hours however.

"Thank you. Agent Hunt."

He nodded and then walked off. I slowly walked closer to Jane Doe's body.

From the corner of my eye, it seemed that she looked like Kara, but as I stared more, I could see subtle differences. I made my way to her side and I saw the metal bracelet attached to her arm. I pulled out my phone.

 _Hello?_ "Hey Barry it's me." _Alex? What's up? I heard there was a commotion over at Fort Henson. Do they need help?_ "No, everything is taken care of. But I need you over here at the DEO." _Why?_ "Part of that commotion was a female body that came out of nowhere. I think it might link to Kara-" There was a large whoosh and I was attacked by a wall of air. I pushed my hair out of my face and ended the call.

Barry looked down at her. "God, that looks almost like Kara. She just came out of nowhere?" J'onn walked into the med bay. "No. Some of the officers there say that there was a blue swirling hole in the sky."

"A breach." Barry breathed.

J'onn nodded. "Exactly." Barry looked down at the metal bracelet on her wrist. "She's a Kryptonian." He stated. "How do you know that?" I asked. He pointed to the bracelet. "It's almost the same thing that Shade slapped on Kara to kill her powers. Get it off her!"

J'onn and I looked to each other with a confused look. "It's hurting her! Just like it did to Kara!" He yelled. J'onn reached down and snapped the bracelet off.

We all looked at her wrist. It seemed like the Kryptonite burned her skin. "Damn." J'onn breathed. "So, what do we do now?" Barry asked. "We have to wait until she wakes up. Agent Hunt told me that she'll be out for a few more-" I was cut off as the Jane Doe sprung up from the bed and tackled me.

Her green eyes burned with rage and she was yelling at me in some other language. Her fingers wrapped around my throat with Kryptonian strength. Her eyes began to light up with power as she was about to let her heat vision loose. Suddenly, her body collapsed on top of me.

I pushed her off and looked up to Barry, who was holding a piece of Kryptonite from the shackle and a metal medical tray. I rubbed my neck and swallowed. "Thanks." I stated hoarsely.

He nodded weakly as J'onn picked her up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To the holding cells. She's dangerous."

He walked out of the room. "What the hell was she shouting about?" Barry asked. "I don't know." I paused for a second and an idea popped into my head. "But I know that Winn will."

Barry and I walked off to the control room. "Alex? Oh, my god what happened to your neck?" Maggie asked. "I'm fine. The Jane Doe woke up and apparently, she's Kryptonian. Barry helped me out though. Where's Winn?"

I explained. "Right here." I heard a strained voice. He rolled out from under his desk. "What were you doing under there?" I asked. "Oh, uh my computer was running a bit slow, but I figured out how to make it run faster without damaging anything." He stated.

"You mean anything else." Maggie corrected. He shrugged shyly. "I didn't mean to dent the side of the desk. It just kind of happened." Winn offered.

He looked over to me. "What's up Alex?" I leaned on his desk. "I need you to look at the security film from the med bay when Jane Doe attacked me. She was shouting something, but we didn't understand it. We were hoping that you could help."

"What? So, you thought that I'd just know every alien language?"

I stuttered for a second before he started to laugh. "I'm kidding Alex. Give me a few minutes." He began to type away. I looked over to Maggie. Her eyes were glued to my neck. "I'm fine Maggie. Barry helped me out with her. She's in one of the holding cells."

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "I know that, but it still scares me. I can't lose you, Alex." She spun her ring on her left hand. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. I held it tight. "I'm not going anywhere, Maggie." She smiled at me. "And got it!" Winn announced as J'onn appeared next to us. "What did she say?"

"She is confused and doesn't know where she is. There is something about hallucinations and visions. I can't really understand her because she's using more than just Kryptonian. I can only get a gist of it."

"Do you think that she'll understand pure Kryptonian?" I asked. He shrugged. "It's a possibility. Do you want to go-" He was interrupted by the radio. "White Snake do you copy? Over." Winn turned to the radio. "I copy Red Alpha. What is going on? Over."

"There is another blue portal opening up at Fort Henson. Oh god!" The radio fizzled out for a second. "Red Alpha are you there? Over."

"I read you White Snake. Another being just fell from the portal. It was at least 40 feet from the ground. It left quite the crater. I don't think that anyone could've survived that. We're landing the helicopter now to see if they survived. Oh, what the hell!"

I had enough of listening to this officer tell me what was happening. Maggie and I ran off to the helicopter. J'onn jumped in along with a few medical personnel and another tactical agent. We all flew over to Fort Henson. We landed next to Red Alpha's helicopter. They were all watching something in the distance. "What are you all seeing?" Maggie asked. I followed to where their eyes were at and I gasped.

There, I could see two beings fighting almost what it seemed like to the death. There were no pleasantries as these two figures fought. They threw dirt in each other's faces, tripping each other, and anything else to get the upper hand.

One was dressed in dark clothes, which included a torn jacket with a hood, dark worn military pants, and combat boots. They were dressed almost like Jane Doe. The other was dressed in torn fancy clothes. I grabbed a gun, as did a few of the others, and we started to approach them.

I could smell the blood and sweat as we got closer. They were grunting and yelling at each other as they fought. The one in the dark clothes was slammed down in the dirt. There was a small crater created from the impact. They gasped and I could hear that the figure was a girl. The other, a male, laughed at her pain. She rolled over onto her stomach, sprung up, and then charged at him, tackling his stomach and taking him to the ground. She sat on top of him and began to pummel him.

We got closer. "Get your hands in the air!" Agent Torres commanded. The girl stopped punching him, but did nothing else. They were both breathing hard, but she seemed to be struggling. "Get off him and put your hands in the air."

Slowly she stood up and stepped off him. The man took the moment to grab her ankle and throw her into the air. She went flying into the helicopter. She landed with a thud and the man seemed have smoke emanating from him before he disappeared into a breach. "Shade." I growled. I was hit with realization. If that was Shade, then- could it be?

 **Bam! Chapter 2 is finished. Man, I'm getting really excited for season 3 of Supergirl. Has anyone else been following up on all the pictures and videos from the sets in Vancouver? I sure have. Ahhh, I'm so ready for it! And of course the same with the Flash! Come on October, hurry up. Any ways, I'll see you all in the next chapter. ~Raya Kor-El**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran off to the figure next to the helicopter and rolled her over.

Blood was all over her face, along with a thick black line over her eyes, that was smudged from the sweat. I took my sleeve and tried to clear her face of the dirt and blood. I could see the scar. Breath escaped my lungs. _"Kara."_ Her skin was broken on her nose as well as her lip and another cut going down her cheek. Some of the gashes were deeper and bleeding more than the others. There was a small cut above her eyebrow as well. I placed my fingers on her neck, trying to find a heartbeat, but I couldn't. I placed my head on her chest, but her jacket was too thick.

I pulled it off and I saw the tattered remains of her Supergirl suit. It was soaked in both fresh and old blood, had tears, burns, and holes in it, and it was worn in other areas.

The colors were no longer red and blue; it was more like a grayish brown due to the blood and dirt. "J'ONN, IT'S KARA!"

"Kara, Kara can you hear me? Kara! _Please_!" I grabbed her chin and studied her face, but there was no response. Her head lolled to the side. I bit my lip and cradled her upper body gently. "You're going to be okay Kara. Please hold on."

The medical personnel rushed to me and lifted her onto the helicopter. We all loaded back in and flew to the DEO. The team tried to stabilize her, but they needed more help and equipment than we had to offer. Minutes later, we landed and Kara was rushed to the med bay. I ran in after her. Everyone was yelling and the DEO was in chaos. Maggie was ordered to keep me away from the rest of the team as they rushed to stabilize her.

They lifted her head up and wrapped her neck in a hard-cervical collar. A handful of electrodes were attached to her body. Machines whirred to life. Suddenly, there were a bunch of alarms going off. "What's going on?" I shouted. They ignored me as they continued. J'onn and Maggie pulled me away as the alarms continued to go off. An hour later, Agent Hunt walked over to Barry, J'onn, Maggie, and I. "How is she?" Barry asked.

Agent Hunt hesitated for a second. "She's not doing well. Severe internal bleeding due to the broken ribs and a collapsed lung. She also has a broken hand, fracture to her right tibia, lacerations to her face and head, not to mention her body, and a possible mild concussion."

I bit my lip as I felt sick. Maggie held my hand. I heard Barry whimper.

I grabbed his hand with my free one. "She also has one of those cuffs on her wrist, but something seems different about this one. Much more industrial."

"C-can I see her?" My voice wavered. Agent Hunt nodded. "Of course, you all can. But she's still unconscious right now." I looked to the others. "You two should go in there. Maggie and I can wait. And Alex, I'll call Eliza and Jeremiah." J'onn stated and they walked off.

Barry and I stood frozen for a second before he grabbed my hand. "Let's go see her, Alex." Barry and I walked hand in hand to the med bay. As we neared the door, our paced slowed significantly. We entered the bay and cautiously walked to where Kara was laying.

I gasped as I saw what condition she was in. Without the blood and dirt, all injuries could be seen easily. Along with the cuts on her face, I could see that she had a black eye and a bruise on her chin. Her complexion was pale and waxy.

Kara's breaths were slow and uneven, from her broken ribs and collapsed lung. From the tank top she was changed into, I could see bruises and cuts on her arms and chest.

"Oh God." I whispered. Barry squeezed my hand. "It's okay, Alex. She's here. She's _alive_." I looked over to Barry and saw that he had tears in his eyes. There was a small smile on his face. "God, I forgot how beautiful she is." He breathed. Barry released my hand and went over to Kara's side. He grabbed her non-casted arm and kissed her split knuckles. "You're alive." I heard him whisper.

I slowly backed up and walked out of the bay. Maggie was waiting in the hallway. "Why did you leave?" She asked. "Barry needed some time with Kara. I've never seen him like this." Maggie nodded. "It's understandable. She was gone for three years. You at least had me to talk to and work beside. Barry had no super powered friends to help him out or understand what he was going through."

"That's true. Not even Guardian understood."

"Ugh, James needs to stop going around town being the 'hero'. We already have one, and now two of them. He's going to get seriously hurt one day."

"Yeah, Iris will kill him if he doesn't stop soon." Maggie laughed. "Yeah, then Joe will bring him back and kill him after Iris is done." I smiled. Suddenly, Barry came out of the med bay and strode over to me. He embraced me in a tight hug. "Thank you, Alex. I really needed that time with her. You can go in there now." He whispered in my ear.

He released me and walked off. I walked back into the med bay and sat down next to her. I grabbed her hand. "Kara, I want you to know that I never meant those things that I said to you when we were younger. They were just empty words of a jealous teenager. You are one of the best things that has happened to me. And when I thought that Shade was the one who would take you from me, it shattered my heart and my world. And I realized that I love you more than the universe combined too. I just hope that you can wake up soon, please God, let her wake up soon." Tears ran down my face.

I stood up and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kara." I walked out of the bay and out to the control room. Astra and Clark showed up. I wiped a stray tear and smiled at them. Caitlin walked over and gave me a hug. "It's okay, Alex. She's here."

I looked over and saw Astra watching us. I pulled away from Caitlin and rushed over to her. "I need your help. Follow me." I looked over to Winn. "Come on Winn, you too." We all jogged off to the holding cells.

There, Jane Doe was sitting down and watching us as we entered the room. She shouted something at us. I looked back to Winn and Astra. "What is she saying?"

"She is asking where is Kara and what have you done to her." Astra answered. Winn answered her question. "Ask her what her name is." I stated.

Astra asked and Jane Doe responded. "Her name is Maya Lor-Zu. Apparently back on Krypton, she and Kara were best friends. But Maya was the one who escaped, not Kara."

"That's why she was in the other universe. The House of Zu pledged itself to protect those of the House of El." Winn finished. "So, when she attacked me-" A new voice cut me off. "I thought that you were working for Shade and somehow captured me."

"And of course, you understand me."

Maya bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for lying to you. But I didn't know if you could be trusted. And yes, but my human is a bit rusty."

"English." Winn corrected.

"Right." She looked away shyly for a second. I turned around and opened the cell door. "I'm sorry for imprisoning you." I apologized. "I'm sorry for tackling you. Are you okay?" Her eyes were on my neck. I nodded and held out my hand. "I'm Alex Danvers, this is Winn Schott and Astra Zor-El." I introduced.

Maya bowed at Astra and then shook my hand. "So, you are the great Alex Danvers. Kara would always talk about you." I smiled weakly at her. Her confidence dropped. "Where is Kara? Is she okay?" I looked back to the others. "Maya- she's- uh-" I started. "Kara's severely injured, Maya. She's unconscious right now in the med bay."

Her green eyes turned hard. "Where is she?" I lead Maya to Kara's side. Tears ran down Maya's face. "Oh Rao, why did this have to happen to her?" She sobbed. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Maya. It's not your fault." She sniffled. "Actually, it is."

"What?"

I sat down as Maya continued. "We were fighting against Shade and his lackeys and we were able to get a breach open. We were trying to get through the breach to Kara's Earth, which we finally found. Shade wouldn't let us though, he fought with everything he had to keep us on that devastated Earth. I was pinned down by a few aliens until Kara came to my rescue. She took out those aliens and we went on the offensive. We had Shade on his heels until the storm hit."

I interrupted. "Storm?" I asked. "Oh, you don't know about the other Earth. Shade took over and destroyed the natural cycle of life with his powers. The Earth shattered and was redesigned into 3 realms. One was reserved for the remaining human race. Unfortunately, it turned to human enslavement. The other two were ruled by outlawed aliens and the criminals of the universe. The weather and natural states were thrown into chaos. There would be these large storms that would kill due to toxins in the air, flying rubble, or oxygen depletion. This threw off the entire solar system. The part we were on, Terram Two, was drawn closer to the sun, so it was extremely dry and hot. Kara and I were stuck with all the worst aliens around. Of course, it made us easy targets for Shade's army." She explained.

I looked at Kara and I could see hints of the dryness from her skin and lips. "Shade took that split second of worry and attacked me. Kara jumped into our scuffle and took the lead on the fight. Yet, Shade still got a good hit on me. I was thrown back slightly, but the high winds of the storm must've thrown me into the breach. I don't remember because I think I hit my head on something."

We both looked at Kara's limp form. The neck brace looked too big and cumbersome for her. The bruises looked darker, the cuts redder, and her skin paler. "Do you think that she'll wake up?" She asked. I nodded. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. "Because she's strong. Did she ever tell you that she was stabbed and in a coma for 5 months?"

She nodded. "Yeah, being with each other and fighting off rogue aliens for 5 years tend to bond people. And we were best friends when we were kids."

"Wait, 5 years? That's impossible. Kara was only gone for 3 years." She shook her head. "No, it's been 5. This is 2019."

"No, it's 2017."

"That's impossible." I stood up and Maya followed me. "Winn, Cisco!" I called. They both looked over to me. "Is there a possibility that there is a time difference between universes?"

Winn answered no the same time that Cisco said yes. The both glared at each other. They kept on rambling and yelling at each other. I pulled her away from the bickering techies. I found J'onn as he exited the med bay. "Could you get the cuff off her wrist?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked. "It's made of Nth metal. The strongest and almost indestructible metal in the universe. There's nothing I can do to get it off." I shook my head. "But we need to get it off somehow so Kara can heal faster." J'onn's head dropped. "I'm aware of that, Alex, but maybe Kara being human is better for now."

Anger rose in my stomach. _"What?"_ He held up his hands in defense. "Agent Hunt has her on heavy sedatives that could knock out an elephant. She should stay under for at least a few days. And let's not mention all the other drugs he has her on to fight any type of infection. She can't feel a thing."

"Isn't that more of a reason to take off the cuff now so she won't be susceptible?"

He shook his head. "If Miss Lor-Zu is telling the truth of the difference in time, then Kara has been exposed to solar radiation for a long time but she was also wearing kryptonite. Her cells wouldn't be ready for that sudden transition, but it would just enough for our needles and meds to stop working."

Defeat washed over me. "So, we just let her continuously be exposed to large amounts of Kryptonite?" I asked. Maya put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Alex. She'll be fine. She's been through a lot, so she deserves to be a little vulnerable right now." My shoulders slumped. "Okay, but after Winn and Cisco are done bickering, I'm putting them in charge to figure out how to get the cuff off her wrist."

 **Kara is back! Shade lied to us all. But what else do you expect from the bad guy? Next chapter will be in Kara's POV. I wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following my story. It means so much and it encourages me to keep posting chapters. I hope everyone has a great day and I'll see you all in the next chapter! ~Raya Kor-El**


	4. Chapter 4

_You have to wake up. You have to wake up, now. Otherwise we'll all die. They are all relying on you. If we die, the planet does too. Wake up, this is not the end of it all. Not yet._ I realized that I was talking to myself, begging me to wake up and survive. My body was stiff and I couldn't move anything. My chest wouldn't expand all the way and I couldn't take a proper breath. My head pounded as my heart worked double time to get the small amount of oxygen to my body. There was a stabbing pain in my side, along with a stiffness of my arm and neck. Why can't I move?

I was trapped. No one else was here; I was all alone in my hellish nightmare. I tried to think back to the last thing I can remember, but nothing came to my mind. No names or faces.

Panic started to rise in my throat and a breath escaped my lips. My eyes snapped open. Everything was blurry and disoriented.

How did I get into a bed? Different clothes? What am I attached to? Nothing made any sense.

Suddenly, my senses sense was on high alert for danger. Every color was brighter, every noise louder, every image clearer, every scent stronger. My head was positioned to look up at the white ceiling and I couldn't seem to get any range of motion. I ripped off the collar securing my neck in place and pulled myself into a slight siting position. My left arm was in a cast and my body was covered in injuries. My face ached and something seemed off with my vision. There was an extra pressure in my eye.

I could feel the adrenaline that ran through my veins as I became more aware of my surroundings. I was in Shade's facility. I was _caught_. The adrenaline ran through my body so quickly that I gagged; the saliva in my mouth thickened, and almost tasted rancid. My mind was yelling at me to run, but my body protested from the excruciating pain. I got up despite my better judgment and tried to dash through the door. I would rather run on broken bones than be dead.

A face and a name flashed through my mind. " _Maya_." I whispered in Kryptonian. She must be here too. She would've stayed by my side. I'm not going to let Shade kill her. If anything, I would kill him before he got the chance. My lungs burned as I tried to jog down the empty hall.

My legs felt heavy and my broken arm throbbed. " _Maya_?" I called out. I continued to run down the cold concrete halls. My voice became more panicked the longer I searched. " _Maya? Maya!_ " There was a large commotion and people emerged from all directions. They started to come closer, as if they were going to take me down. I scoffed and grabbed the closest object. I threw the metal chair and it hit the person's head dead on. They crumbled to the ground in a heap. People were shouting at each other and at me.

I continued to fight until I heard a familiar voice speaking to me in Kryptonian. " _Kara, it's okay. These people won't hurt you. They are here to help us."_ I shook my head. " _No, we need to leave now! Before Shade shows up."_ She grabbed my arm. " _Kara, we made it back to your Earth. Shade isn't here. You're at the DEO."_ I shook my head again, but this time it was to clear my spinning head. " _No, you're lying! Shade has tricked you. And me."_ Air couldn't get into my lungs and I lost my balance. " _Kara!"_

I was sprawled out on the ground. The coldness from the concrete soaked up into my skin. Chills were sent down my spine and I felt sick.

I was crowded around and I felt like I couldn't breathe. They were going to take me away into the holding cells, I knew that they would. They were going to torture me again. I lashed out and punched and kicked my way from their reach. One person dared to get near me and I grabbed them by the throat and slammed them into a wall. _"You will not take me hostage Shade. I am not falling for this hallucination again. I swear to Rao, I will find you, and I will kill you!"_ I shouted at I threw the person through the glass. Something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

Names and faces flashed through my mind. Everyone I loved, everyone I cared for, were gone. I was stuck here, on this miserable excuse for Earth.

The only one that I trusted was Maya, and now Shade had her too. I was all alone again. My worst fear, being abandoned.

I thought back to Alex. I hoped that she was enjoying her life. Not having to worry about me. Maybe Barry found someone else. Maybe they all moved on. I hoped that they did. I was tired of being the source of misery. Maybe if I ever escaped this place, then I could get back to them. But that was a long shot. And I already missed my opportunity. The best situation would be to give up and hopefully be reunited in the Light of Rao with my family.

Pain slowly started to grow throughout my body and it pulled me from my unconsciousness. I was stuck in my own head. My body was too heavy to move. And my eyelids were glued shut. I heard some people talking and some mechanical drilling. "Any luck?" A voice asked. "No, not yet. But it seems to slowly be cutting the- damn it!"

"What happened?"

"The metal snapped the drill bit. I need to get a new one."

"Go to Vasquez, I think she has a diamond drill bit."

The person left and other entered the room. "Has she woken up yet?" The new voice asked. "No, she's been out since Hunt sedated her."

"Good. She shouldn't have. Those sedatives that she was given are enough to knock out an entire army."

There was a still silence around the two people. "There is something that I don't understand. If she is wearing a kryptonite cuff to dampen her powers, then how the hell did she destroy half of the place when she woke up?"

"That will be something that we figure out after we get the cuff off her and when she realizes that we aren't here to hurt her, Alex."

"I know that, J'onn. But it scares me. What happened on that Earth?"

The door opened again. "Agent Schott. Any progress?"

"No, my last drill bit broke. But now I'm on to a diamond drill bit. Hopefully we can get the emitter off her."

"Go ahead, Winn. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, Alex, I have a steady hand."

The drilling started again and pain began to increase. I cringed as the pain exponentially began to increase. "What's happening?"

"Shade must've created a defense mechanism. The levels of kryptonite must be increasing as I drill."

"Stop Winn! Don't hurt her." One voice cried. "No, Agent Schott, keep going. She needs the cuff off."

The two voices bickered for a few seconds. "Agent Schott, keep drilling. The sooner we have the cuff off, the quicker we can study it and help Kara. Go." He commanded. The drilling continued. The pain got so intense that it felt like I was choking on the air around me. I couldn't get a breath in. My ears were ringing, and I could barely hear the voices yelling. I grimaced as the pain only got worse. My senses started to shut down as the kryptonite levels were rising to the maximum setting.

"It's okay Kara, it's almost done!"

The pain disappeared and I gasped. My eyes shot open and I glanced down to my wrist. The cuff was gone; and I could feel my powers begging to come back. There was a fire raging inside my body, inside my heart. It was a mistake for Shade to remove the cuff. Now there was hell to pay for what he has done; for imprisoning me here on this Earth. I felt weak and strong at the same time. " _I will find you, Shade. You made a mistake and there is no hiding now."_ I pushed through the people surrounding me. They shouted as I hobbled down the hallways. My right leg seared with pain as I ran.

I gulped down air as my lungs burned. My powers yearned to be used, but my body twisted with pain. Yelling and shouting was following me as I burst through the front doors. I expected the yellow sun's rays to beat down on me and give me strength, but instead, the moon and stars greeted me. "No." I cried and fell to my knees.

The voices were gaining and I knew that it would be the end of me. I tried to get up, but I stumbled over the dirt. I landed on my face. I stayed in the dirt. _I give up_. _They win._

The voices finally made their way over to me. A pair of merciful hands were put on my back. I was flipped over gently and I stared up at the sparkling stars. They blurred as tears stung my eyes. "Kara, baby girl, can you hear me?" Those hands stroked my face softly as I heard more footsteps approach.

The person stood up and commanded the others. Soon, I was put onto a stretcher and brought back in. But I was put into a different room.

Gentle hands lifted me from the stretcher and laid me down. I heard a buzzing noise before lights were turned on. _The solar bed_. I relished in the warmth that the bed gave me, along with the strength that started to return to me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. For the first time in a very long time, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up some time later and I could feel power burning in my veins. I pulled myself off the bed and slowly looked down. The cuff was gone, I had a cast on my left arm. I could feel my body trying to heal itself. I tried to get up, but noticed my leg was set with a splint. I dragged over to the mirror and looked at the reflection. There were several fresh scars, a fading black eye, and white of that eye was red due to the bursting of the capillaries.

I traced the scar on my nose and sighed. In the reflection, I saw Maya standing outside the door, waiting. I turned around and hobbled over to her. She smiled as she rushed onto the room. We hugged and I held onto her tightly. " _Maya, you're alive. You survived."_

" _I am. Everything is okay. Thank Rao that you are okay. You gave us all quite a scare."_

 _"_ _All?"_

She pulled away and nodded. _"What do you remember?"_ I shrugged. _"Nothing specific. It's all a blur of pain and shouting. Like a nightmare."_ She placed a hand on my shoulder. " _Kara, we made it back to your Earth."_ My stomach dropped. " _No, you're lying."_ I paused and looked around. This place looked familiar. " _A-aren't you?"_

She shook her head slowly. " _No, we made it. Shade threw both of us back into the portal. We were brought back to your Earth. The DEO, that's its name isn't it, found us."_

 _"What happened to me? I don't remember anything before the storm."_

 _"Apparently, they found me first, unconscious in the desert. I was brought back here. Then they discovered the breach that you and Shade went through. They said that you and Shade looked like you were fighting to the death, no holds barred. You were finally gaining the upper hand, but the humans stepped in and distracted you. Shade took a cheap shot by throwing you into a helicopter. You were knocked unconscious. They took you back here and tried to get you to heal."_ I shifted my weight as flashes of the fight crossed my mind.

 _"Take it easy. Some people are a little on edge after you were brought here."_ I bit my lip. _"What did I do?"_ She sighed heavily. _"You woke up and attacked; nearly destroyed half the DEO. But it's not your fault, Kara, you thought this was another ruse concocted by Shade."_

 _"_ _Oh."_ She rubbed my shoulder soothingly. _"Your family really wants to see you."_ She stated. I tried to walk further, but pain tore at my leg. I spotted crutches in the corner and I eyed them with loathing. Maya noticed what I was looking at and brought them to me. I pushed myself out of the room with pain ringing in my body, but especially my arm and chest. The first person I saw was Alex. She was nervously pacing back and forth while rubbing something between her fingers.

As soon as I made it into the hallway, she stopped pacing and dropped her hands. "Kara." She breathed. I forced a fake smile and she seemed convinced. She ran over to me and held me tight. My ribs protested and I groaned. "Easy, I'm still healing." I pulled away from her. I leaned heavily on the other crutch as I held onto my ribs with my casted hand. She held my face in her hands.

They moved down to my shoulders and she gently squeezed them. Her eyes locked onto mine and I could see tears at the brim. She brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Oh, god _Kara._ I thought I lost you." Her face changed to anger and she punched my shoulder. I grimaced and hobbled for a second to regain my balance. "You are so senseless! Sacrificing your life! Damn it, Kara! Do you know how much your life means? To everyone here? You are not indestructible. You can die, Kara. You are-"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off. " _Enough_ , Alex! I don't need this big sister act. I get it. Okay? I was stupid, reckless. But it was for the better of everyone. I saved lives! It was a gamble and I took it." I stated hotly and stared her down.

Surprise and concern crossed her face. "Kara?" She seemed lost. "What happened to you? What happened to my sister?" She whispered to herself, but I heard it anyway. I lessened my glare as I realized that this was my sister, not my enemy.

After a second of searching internally for some type of answer to something to quell her unease, her hand went up to something around her neck.

I stared at what was in her hand. "My mother's necklace. I thought I lost it." I whispered. She raised it away from her chest. "I found it in CatCo after you and Shade went through the portal."

Alex began to take it off and I shook my head. "Keep it Alex."

"But Kara, it was your mother's."

"I know, but I want you to hold on to it. I trust you with it. Okay?" She let it rest back on her chest. I took a deep breath to relieve the tension inside my body. There was a stabbing sensation in my chest and I held my side. I groaned.

"Careful Miss Danvers. You had a punctured lung and a few broken ribs. Not to mention the broken hand, fracture to your right tibia, lacerations to your head and body, and a possible mild concussion. You shouldn't be up, let alone using crutches. If anything, a wheelchair, but-" A new voice stated. I glanced over to him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Derek Hunt. I'm in charge while Doctor Hamilton is away." A surge of pain washed over me and I grimaced. "Rao." I mumbled. "You okay Kar?" Alex asked and grabbed onto me as I swayed. His brown eyes looked at me. "I'm sorry everyone but I need to take Miss Danvers back to the med bay. I want to run some tests and see how her injures are faring."

I followed him back into the isolation room. I sat down on the bed and he brought out some medical equipment. He checked my heart rate and temperature along with other standard vitals. After that, he turned the solar lamps on high and let me sit there for 30 minutes. He came back after the time was up with a list on his clipboard.

"You seem to be running a bit hotter than the usual 98."

"How hot?"

"Just a few degrees hotter. And your blood pressure and oxygen level are higher than normal."

I nodded. "That's fine. I guess you're not totally up to date with alien physiology." He smirked. "No, not entirely. Your body is completely amazing." He stated. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Oh god. I did not mean that."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry! I did not mean that. I mean that your physiology- alien physiology- is intriguing. Mr. Allen is going to kill me if he finds out I said that." He put his head in his hands. I laughed softly. He looked up at me through his fingers. "It's okay Agent Hunt."

"Just Derek."

"Um, okay, Derek. I have a hotter temperature and higher blood pressure is because I have 30% more blood in my body than the average human adult female. Since my body can take more damage and do things that humans only imagine, I need to supply more blood. And that also means I have a higher metabolism."

Derek's attention turned to my wrist. "How does it feel?" I looked down to the black cast. "Healed." I answered before grabbing it with my other hand. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" I smiled as I shattered the cast. He looked down at the cast and then back to my face. "Holy-" I moved my wrist experimentally. He grabbed my wrist gently and ran his fingers over my skin as he studied it. "Damn, I've read about your fast healing, but this- this is a miracle."

He looked down to my leg. "And your leg?" I shrugged. "No pain. I'm sure it's healed." I tried to use my x-ray and I looked at my leg. "The fracture is almost non-existent." I pulled off the splint. I looked to my arm, and then to my chest. "My arm is fully healed, and my ribs barely have a crack in them." Derek was staring wide eyed at me. "Fascinating."

I looked back to him. "I don't mean to be ungrateful for your help but-" He understood right away. "Hold on, you are still severely dehydrated. Give me a second." He hooked me up to a large IV line.

"Okay, come back immediately if you feel nauseated, lightheaded, or anything else out of the ordinary."

Everyone was still waiting for me, and the aura in the hallway seemed a lot happier, but Alex was no longer there. Astra was the closest one to me. She smiled and gave me a gentle hug.

"Kara. I'm so glad that you're back. I really missed you, Little One." I hugged her back cautiously. "I missed you too Aunt Astra. It's good to be back."

I made it through everyone waiting there. The reunion was filled with everyone else in happy tears. But not me. I felt like someone is missing. And I immediately knew who. I pulled Cisco aside. "Where's Barry?" I asked. He sighed. "Kara, Barry took it hard. He changed. He was never happy after you left. He became the Flash almost 24/7. We rarely see him. He doesn't answer his phone. But my best bet is he is on top of the CatCo building."

"Cover for me, will you?" He nodded and I snuck out of the DEO. I took a deep breath and waited for a ray to hit my skin. As it did, I felt even more power surge through me. I smiled and I took off into the sky. The air rushing past me was refreshing and it gave me life. I looked down at the stillness as I flew over National City. I never knew how much I missed this. I missed my powers, my family, my world.


	5. Chapter 5

My feet touched down quietly on the CatCo rooftop. On the other side of the roof, I saw Barry dressed as the Flash. I made my way over to him. His silhouette was cast from the rising sun. The sky held an orange and pink hue. I crossed my arms and continued to look at him. "In all my years working here, I never thought about watching the sun rise. I have it admit, it's a great view." Barry jumped up at my voice and turned around. His eyes widened as they landed on me. He pulled off the mask sluggishly.

 _"_ _K-Kara?"_ He stuttered. I smiled shyly at him. He tentatively walked over to me with his hand outstretched. His palm met my cheek and I leaned into his touch. Tears rushed down his face as he smiled at me. Suddenly, I was wrapped in his arms and held onto me tightly. He leaned down and kissed me.

He held onto me as if I were smoke, as if I would disappear at the first chance I got. The kiss was passionate, but gentle. Something that knew we both missed. We pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Barry stared into my eyes and I could see love and happiness deep within them. We leaned in again and rested our foreheads together. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. " _Kara."_ He whispered slowly, as if he was savoring the word. He rested his hands on my hips.

"I love you, Barry."

"I love you. God, I love you Kara."

He laughed and I smiled. He pulled me in and I rested my head on his chest. "I thought that I would never see you again. The moment I realized that you were gone, it felt like my world crumbled." He stated. I pulled away. "Yeah, I heard from the others. Barry, you need to see your friends. I talked to them, and they miss you. I don't think that they are mad. But they miss you, the happy, silly Barry Allen. Go see them." He held my hand. "But I just got you back."

"And I will still be on this Earth when you get back. Go see them. I'll be at the DEO."

He nodded and ran down the side of the building. I flew back to the DEO. There, I found Kal waiting for me. "Kara." He smiled at me. "Hey Kal." I greeted. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I missed you, so much. I thought that I was the last from the House of El." I shook my head. "It takes a lot more to get rid of me, Kal. You know that."

"What happened over there? In the other universe."

I went silent and looked down. Something glimmered on his left hand. "I don't really want to talk about it. But it seems like something happened here while I was gone." I stated. He looked at me quizzically. "Huh?"

I pointed down to his hand. He laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. Lois and I got married almost two years ago." Kal looked to me with concern. "Kara, I really wanted you to be there, we all did, trust me. I just-"

"No, that's great Kal. I'm happy for you. You and Lois. You two are great together." I smiled softly at him. He looked down at the ring again. "It's a beautiful ring." I stated. He nodded. "You should see Ma-" He stopped short. "Who's?" I asked. I heard his heart rate pick up. "Nothing." He stated softly. "Kal, I know something's up. Who's ring?" I asked again, more sternly. He sighed. "Alex and Maggie's. They're beautiful."

My throat closed and my heart dropped. "A-Alex and Maggie got married?" I asked. _How did I not notice?_ "Kal, did they get married?" I repeated. He nodded his head. "Don't be mad, Kara."

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes for a brief second. I took a breath and opened my eyes. "I'm not mad. I'm happy they got married." I turned and walked away from Kal. He called after me, but I ignored him. I went down to the training room. It was the only place that was quiet enough for my chaotic thoughts. I sat in the middle of the room, on the ground, and my legs crossed. Kal got married, Alex got married. I missed my own family's weddings. Not just one, but two. What else did I miss?

I stood up and walked over to the computer and decided to look up what I've missed since I was gone. Even before I got onto the internet, I noticed something strange. The date was completely wrong. It said that it was 2017. No way, I was gone for 5 years, at least. I counted every day that I was gone. I remember seeing the dates clearly on the travel logs from the alien ships and inside the alien holding facilities. They always read 2019. My stomach lurched. I backed away from the computer and locked the room.

I sat down in the corner of the room with my back resting on the corner of the wall. My world felt like it was crashing down around me. I heard a thumping sound and at first I thought it was my heart. It happened again and I realized that it was on the door. "Kara, let me in." I heard Alex state. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, trying to drown her out. "Please Kara. I never wanted to leave you in the past. I thought about you every day. I always thought that you survived somehow, but I couldn't live in the past. I always hoped that you would return one day."

She paused for a second. "I don't know how you are feeling right now, or what is going on in your head. But I am here for you now. And I'll tell you everything that you want to know. Just please, open this door. Talk to me. Please Kara. Don't shut me out."

I stood up shakily and walked over to the door. My hand hovered over the lock system. " _Please Kara."_ Her voice was trembling. I sighed and put my hand down on the scanner. The door slid open and Alex was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Kara." She went for a hug, but I backed away. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What year is it?"

"Kara-"

"What year is it!"

She sighed. "2017." I bit my lip. Alex stepped forward. "Rao." I whimpered. "Kara, please talk to me." I pushed past her. "I need space." I ran down the halls and bumped into someone. I looked up to see Jeremiah. He smiled down at me before it turned into a frown. "Kara? Are you okay?" He held my face in his hands. I looked away from his dark eyes. "Let me go, Jeremiah."

I tried to pull away from his reach. He looked down at me curiously. I heard another pair of footsteps. "Kara? Kara!" I heard Alex call. There was another pair of footsteps. "Kara, we need to take you to debrief." J'onn ordered. I nodded numbly and looked briefly at Alex's distraught face as we walked to the interrogation room.

I was sat down on the cold chair as J'onn, Lucy, and Alex sat with me. "Kara, we need to know what happened on the other Earth, and what happened to that Earth."

"As soon as we passed through the portal, I thought that I was gone. It felt like I hit a brick wall. I couldn't breathe. My powers were drained. Shade beat the living hell out of me. He didn't hold back as he attacked. I couldn't do anything accept my death by him. Something happened and Shade disappeared. As I laid there, I could feel myself bleeding out. The heat pounded down on my skin intensely. My body wanted to heal itself, I know it did. It was excruciating just waiting there, ready to die. I was losing too much blood and I thought that it was the end. I blacked out shortly after that."

I paused and they stared at me in anticipation. "I woke up some time later in a small room. A few seconds later, Maya walked into the room. At the time, I didn't know who she was. The last time that I saw her was a day before Krypton exploded. She looked different and the same. She took me in. I taught her how to fight, she taught me how to survive on Terram Two."

"What was Terram Two like?"

"It is somewhere that I never want to return to ever again. There was no life there. The air smelled of burned flesh and smoke hung densely in the air. The sun beat down harshly. The cities were standing like skeletons of the past, completely empty. Any water that was still there, stood like semi-stagnant pools of decay. There were no waves, no wind. There was nothing in the sky. It was desolate; stale. Aliens roamed freely on Terram Two, and they tracked us down like animals. At times, we thought that we wouldn't survive. Maya and I wouldn't let them win, we would fight those bastards to the end."

"Kara!" Alex looked at me with shock. "What? They hunted us down, captured us, tortured us. They deserved it." I stated plainly.

Alex, J'onn, and Lucy exchanged looks. "Don't look at each other like that. There was nothing else for us to do. Did you want us to wait for you?" I scoffed. "Oh, wait, you did _nothing._ You left me for _dead_. Did you even think I survived? How long until you gave up?" I stood up, but Alex grabbed my arm.

I pulled away from her grip. "No, don't you dare pull that damn concerned card! I'm right. You know that I am. I could tell you what happened to me over those 5 years all damn day and you still wouldn't get it." My face was rigid, jaw clamped tight, and teeth were grinding. "I need to get out of here." _Before I do something that I'll regret._

I shoved the chair backward and it crashed loudly into the wall. I opened the door and slammed it closed as I walked out. As I passed by the DEO agents, they looked at me in worry and fear. I didn't notice it; however, tears were blurring my eyes. I made my way out of the DEO as fast as I could without causing more of a scene. I jumped into the sky and flew to my old apartment. I landed in and I noticed that it was kept well. There was no dust collecting, it was as clean as it could be. It looked like no one ever left it alone, even for a day.

I was trembling as I made it to my room. Tears rushed down my face as I leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. Why couldn't I ever have a normal life? Why couldn't I just have an easy life? I rested my head on my arms which were supported by my knees and I fell asleep in the corner of the room.

I was woken up by someone knocking heavily on my door. My body was stiff as I stood up. In my sleepy haze, I started to walk over to the door instead of using my x-ray vision. The thought of Alex being at the door ran through my mind as I opened the door. My heart froze until my eyes landed on Maggie. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled solemnly. "Hey, Little Danvers. Can I come in?" She asked softly. I stared at her for a second. Her dark brown eyes held regret and guilt. I nodded and moved aside.

She walked in and awkwardly stood in the middle of my apartment. "Alex told me what happened. Are you okay?" I stayed unresponsive. She took a step to me. "Kara?" I clenched my hands and she noticed. My stomach was turning and I could feel myself shaking. I could see that Maggie wanted to comfort me, but was unsure if it was a safe thing to do. I bit my lip and tried not to let tears sting my eyes.

I took quick short breaths as my heart pounded. "Take deep breaths, Kara." Tears began to form, but I blinked them away. "I-I want to go home." I whimpered. Maggie's shoulders dropped. She took another unsure step to me. "You are home, Kara. You're here. You're home. In National City. With us." She stated nervously.

I shook my head frantically. "No! It isn't!" I screamed. I backed up until my back hit the wall. My heart was beating out of my chest even more now. "I've lost so much! I've lost my family! My world! My life! I'm not supposed to even be alive! _Not_ Kara Danvers, _not_ Supergirl. And Kara Zor-El should've died on Krypton all those years ago." I fell to the ground. Maggie's eyes were wide with sorrow.

The apartment fell into silence and Maggie carefully walked over to me. She crouched by my side. She placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other one on my chin. She pulled my head up to look in her eyes.

"Kara, we were never going to forget you. We never meant to leave you in the past." She stated. I studied her brown eyes and I could tell that she grew uncomfortable under my silent gaze.

"You haven't lost anything. We are all still here for you. We all love and missed you. It killed everyone when we thought you were gone. Now you are here, and everything will be okay."

She paused for a while and I could hear her heartbeat pick up. "Please don't blame Alex for marrying me without you being there. If anything, I pushed her. So, if you are going to be mad, be mad at me. If you are going to hate anyone, hate me. _Please_. I'll understand it if you do. I accept full responsibility of your anger and hatred. Your sister was so distraught at the idea of you not being there with us. She looked for signs from you; a sign that you were still out there and alive, every day." I could see her eyes shimmering with tears. "Goddamn it! Please Kara. Say something." She cried.

Tears rushed down her cheek. I could see that she was shaking with sadness. I wrapped my arms around her and she broke down into my shoulder. She buried her head in my neck as she cried. I rubbed small circles on her back until she stopped crying. I pulled her away from me and looked into her red and puffy eyes. "Maggie," I breathed. "I could never be mad at you. You were there for my sister when I couldn't be. You made her happy when I couldn't."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I remember when she first talked about you. How her personality lit up as she talked about this Detective Sawyer. So, no. I won't be mad at you. I could never be mad at my sister in law." I stated and kissed her forehead.

Maggie smiled from ear to ear and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you, Kara. You have no clue how much that means to me." She paused and the smile faded. "You need to talk with them, Kara. They are all worried about you after you stormed out of the debriefing." I met her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I stood up and offered my hand to Maggie. She took and I pulled her up. "Are you still afraid of heights?" She nodded. "Deathly." I scooped her up. "Whoa, no way! I'm not flying again!"

"Don't worry, I'm running."

"Huh?"

"Barry isn't the only one with super speed. Hold on tight." I stated before speeding off to the DEO. I dropped off Maggie in the control room. She grabbed onto the wall and steadied herself. "Damn Kara, you're fast. Ugh, I'm going to be sick." I nonchalantly handed her a trash can. She snatched it from my hands and retched into the can.

J'onn came out from an office and his eyes landed on me. They held concern and sorrow. I walked over to him. "I'm ready to finish my debriefing." I stated. He shook his head. "There is no need to. Maya told us what happened." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Kara, I truly am sorry for everything that has happened to you."

I shrugged and pushed off his hand. "It happened. There is no changing it." I stated emotionlessly. J'onn's shoulders dropped. "Why don't you go hit the showers? I bet you've been wanting to get clean." I nodded and walked off.

I went to the showers and quickly finished. I pulled on my clothes while trying to not look at the scars that littered my body. I pulled on black pants, a gray shirt, and black combat boots. As I tightened the laces on my shoe, I heard Alex's heartbeat pick up as she neared the bathroom.

I stood up and took in a deep breath while I closed my eyes. She entered the bathroom and I released my breath. I could feel her eyes on my back. She stood there silently.

I straightened my back slightly but I didn't look at her directly. Instead, I looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. I leaned on the rim of the sink. Her brown eyes searched for any sign to speak.

"Kara-" She started but I shook my head. She immediately stopped. "Alex, I am not mad at you. I am not mad at Maggie. I am not mad at anyone here. I am mad at myself. I am mad at Shade. For what he did to me. For what I allowed myself to do, or not do. If anything, you should be mad at me and my actions. You were right, I was stupid. I was reckless. But 5 years of anger, loneliness, and pain tends to change people."

I could see her lip trembling. "How could I be mad at you, Kara? You saved my life. You saved all the lives of National City. You were the superhero that we all needed." She stated. I took in a sharp breath and tightened my grip on the sink. "Not everyone. I didn't save everyone." I mumbled. "Yes, you did. So many people are alive because of you." I clenched my jaw and the sink snapped under my grip. I turned around quickly and let the pieces of the sink fall from my hands.

"No, so many people died on Barry's Earth due to my actions. I tried to save them. _I tried._ I tried to give them a better life here. I'm not even sure that it worked. But so many people died because of my actions. Maya almost died because of me. Wherever I go, death and pain follows." I stated.

Alex took a step forward. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "On Barry's Earth, there were people close to him that didn't deserve to be enslaved, tortured. So, Maya and I thought we found another way to get them here. It almost cost me her life. And I don't even know if they survived."

"Who?"

"Oliver and Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, Barry's dad, Sara and Laurel Lance, Ray Palmer, and some others. Some of them were heroes. Like Green Arrow, Atom, Speedy, and White Canary. I couldn't let them suffer there."

"I'll get Winn and Cisco to see if they made it." She glanced down to the broken sink. "How did you break that? Those are made of reinforced steel." She stated with disbelief in her voice.

I looked down to the metal pieces scattered across the floor. "I-I don't know. It didn't even feel like I put much effort into that." I turned back to the sink and easily pulled off another chunk of metal. "What the hell?"

"Kara, come on. There are some tests we want to run."

 **Hey guys. I'm so so sorry for not posting lately. So to (hopefully) make up for it, double post. It's just that** **I had a hard time trying to decided how I wanted Kara to react in these two chapters. I felt like she should be upset and confused, and most importantly, in shock, especially what she went through, but I couldn't get exactly what I wanted written down. As I said before, I wrote pretty much all of this already. But as I went back to post it, I wasn't totally happy with it. I kept changing my ideas and I kept getting interrupted. But I feel pretty content with how they turned out. And it's later than I usually post, but I couldn't go another day without posting. I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter. ~Raya Kor-El**


	6. Chapter 6

"No." Alex stopped and turned around. "What?" She crossed her arms and her eyebrow was raised. "I said _no_ , Alex. I'm not going to run your tests. At least not now." I stated. "Why? I thought-" I cut her off. "No, oh no. You don't get to think _anything_ , Alex." I spat angrily before taking in a shaky breath.

"I need time. No, I need more than just time. I need space. I need to breathe. I need to figure out exactly what happened. Honestly, nothing is clear. I just remember feeling angry and terrified all the time. I was always looking over my shoulder, hoping that there wasn't an alien who was ready to rip apart my body. I was always looking out for Maya, protecting her, like I did on Krypton. Those are the only two things I remember. Everything else was a blur of blood and dirt." I tried to swallow the anger that was trying to surface itself again.

"I just got back here, after being on Terram Two for 5 years. I don't care that you all think it's been only three. I remember every damn day suffering there. And with none of my powers. I've encountered hundreds of bloodthirsty aliens out for me. I've had a few too many near death experiences. And I've been _so_ close to giving up and letting Shade win." I confessed with humiliation.

I clenched my jaw and looked into her pathetically sad eyes. "So, excuse me if I don't want to be your little test subject as I try to understand what the hell was going through my mind when I thought _death_ was the best option. It tore me apart, and still does, that I actually thought that death would be more comforting than the idea of you and the DEO coming to save me."

There was a silence between the two of us. "I need time to understand what is going on through my head, and what's happening to my body. And I definitely _don't_ need a bunch of doctors and their jargon trying to guess or even understand the slightest bit what is happening to me. How can I expect to trust that when I can't even figure it out for myself?"

"Kara." Alex reached out to comfort me, but I backed away. "Don't touch me." I growled softly. She slowly retracted her hand and I saw aching in her eyes. "Family or not, Alex, there are things that I need to figure out on my own."

I walked past Alex and out of the DEO. As I walked through the DEO, all the agents watched me. I felt uneasy as I strode to the doors. Before I left, I gave one glance behind me to all the agents. They all broke out of their fascination with me and went back to work. I pushed off the ground and rocketed into the sky. I lost my breath as I first raced out of the United States' Airspace.

After a few minutes of flying, I expected to barely be reaching Southern China. I decided to land down and hopefully eat some pot stickers as I let my mind try to process what happened. I started lower down in the atmosphere and I expected to gently land on the ground like I've always had before, but the land mass zoomed by underneath me and I crashed in the water. I froze in confusion for a second under the waves before swimming back up to the surface.

I gasped for air. _What the hell? I've never missed a landing._ I looked behind me, and there seemed to be no land for miles. _Especially not this bad. What did Shade do to me?_

I studied the horizon in front of me and I saw a small island. I jumped back in the sky and raced off to it. I landed down on the spot I was aiming for, but not without making a huge crater in the sand. The beach trembled as I touched down and sand rained on me. I groaned as the sand stuck to me like glue. The tropical sun beat down on me. "This is definitely not anywhere near China."

I looked down to my hands and studied them intently. _Why were my powers acting so crazy? I've never had any problems like this, not even when I first got to Earth. I know how to control them, I have for most of my life. It's not like I forgot to control them._

I pulled off my boots and shook off the large amount of sand. I sat down under a tree and sighed. _How am I supposed to cope with this? I've done things on that Earth that I should have never done, no matter the circumstances. There was no way I could be a hero again, could there?_

I shook my head. _This is all past you, Kara. You survived. You need to push on. Your family, your friends, they all look up to you. There is no way that you should be doubting yourself. You need to be strong. They'll be waiting when you get back. You need to appear okay._

I gritted my teeth. "I don't want to appear okay, I want to _be_ okay." I reminded myself.

I leaned back onto the tree trunk. _How was I supposed to do that? There was no way for me to just walk up to someone and say, "Hey, I want to be okay, even after all this fucked up stuff happened to me. I'm super confused, angry, and I want revenge. Will you be there?"_

I scoffed at myself. "Oh Rao. What am I supposed to do?" I looked down and saw a rock by my hip. I grabbed it, weighed it in my hand and threw it as hard as I could. There was a large crack in the direction that I threw the small rock. I stood up and followed the path of my throw. I made it to the side of the small mountain, where there was a large wall of solid rock.

Down the middle was a huge crack, probably big enough for me to walk through. As I neared the crack, I could see what caused the crack. It was me. I looked through the crack and I saw through the mountainside and to the ocean. I back up slowly. My heart started to race and my hands were shaking. I turned my attention to a dead tree in the distance. I focused on a branch for only a few seconds before the tree burst into huge flames. I ran to the tree in less than a second and used my freeze breath to extinguish the flames. The scorched trunk froze solid in a matter of seconds.

I swallowed thickly and took in a large breath. "It's okay Kara. You're just stronger now. You need to focus and learn to control it. It'll be fine." I told myself.

* * *

The next few weeks, I stayed on that little island, practicing landing and taking off without destroying the ground under me, along with my freeze breath, heat vision, super speed, and x ray vision.

I rose from the ground and looked down on the completely ruined island. Large portions were either burned, frozen, or broken.

I stared down on the island with hatred as I only maintained a little control of my new bounds. I raced back off to the outskirts of National City. I found a cheap sweatshirt in a small store. I pulled the hood over my head and decided to go to the alien dive bar. I sat in the corner booth and watched as aliens and metahumans slowly got more drunk. I sighed and looked down to my still full glass.

The glowing blue liquid tried to temp me to drink it, but I found no desire to. I pushed it away and closed my eyes. I leaned back listened to the chatter in the bar. Someone walked into the bar and I recognized their heartbeat. I opened my eyes and hunched over, hoping that they wouldn't see me. I scanned the bar, but I couldn't see who I knew.

I used my x ray vision and looked through the wall; they weren't outside. Someone cleared their throat and I looked next to my shoulder. Caitlin had two drinks in her hands and she gave me a small smile. "Can I sit?" She asked. I nodded.

Caitlin placed the drinks down. "I'm not much of a drinker." I declared. She smiled. "I know, neither am I. It's club soda." She took a quick sip.

"Thanks." I grabbed the glass. We sat in the booth quietly for a while. "How did you know I was here?" I asked after enough silence. A frown made its way onto her face as she stared at her empty glass. "Because I went through the same thing."

"What?"

She looked up to me. "After you sacrificed yourself, it hit all of us really hard. We had to tell the world about Supergirl. We had to tell Eliza and Jeremiah about you. It was a dark world for a while. Black banners with your crest hung in every city around the world." She looked back down to her glass and traced the lip of the glass with her finger.

"We all had a really tough time, but Barry- It changed him. He tried everything in his power to save you." I raised my eyebrow. "Save me? I was already gone. I thought you all thought I was dead."

She shook her head. "No, Barry and Alex wouldn't believe it. Barry did something. He-" She paused for a second. "He tried to go back in time to save you. He actually did, but he messed up everything else."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Barry created another timeline. One where you were saved, but everything else was different. People were different."

"Like how?" Caitlin bit her lip. "Cisco was a millionaire, the DEO was run by Lillian Luthor, James was still in Metropolis, Barry wasn't the Flash, you made it to Earth safely, but Clark died on impact which made you never come out as Supergirl, Maggie was in a wheelchair, Joe and Iris weren't on talking terms." She listed.

"What about you? And Winn? Alex?"

She stopped tracing the lip of the glass and looked up to me with pale blue eyes. _Wait, weren't they brown?_ "Your eyes-" I trailed off. "Alex, Winn, and I, we were villains. Winn followed in his dad's footsteps, Alex was trained by a man named Kenneth Bender, who was an assassin."

She took a shaky breath. "And I was a metahuman, named Killer Frost. We would constantly terrorize National City. It was terrible."

"What happened? Nothing seems different."

"Barry realized his mistake. He somehow went back in time again and stopped himself. Almost everything went back to normal, but some things have been changed. Joe and Iris still aren't much on talking terms, James still partially works in Metropolis, but as a crime scene photographer, and I'm a meta." She reached out and froze my half drank club soda. "And that's also where I think the other two years between here and the other Earth went." She added on as she placed down the glass.

I stared down at my drink in disbelief. "I know what you are going through. When Barry told us he changed the timeline, no one believed him. But I started to have powers. I was beyond terrified. I didn't want to become her. I didn't want to be Killer Frost. I tried suppressing my powers, denying what was happening to me, and bottling up my feelings." She bit her lip again and I could see tears in her eyes.

"My emotions controlled my powers, and bottling them up was the worst idea. I tried to isolate myself, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. But it only got worse."

A tear ran down her face. "I was angry all the time. I turned into _her_. I went on a rampage. I hurt hundreds of people here. The DEO, Barry, and Clark had to come after me. I finally came to and realized that I hurt so many people, but I was too late. That happened only because I thought it was better to handle it on my own. After months of being locked up at the DEO, I broke out. I ran away from National City. I tried to find myself, but it didn't work. I broke down after that and came back. Everyone helped me. Winn and Cisco especially."

"I thought that anger was an unacceptable emotion; I had denied and repressed it. They helped me realize that I could use the energy of that anger to be better. I've learned to be grateful for my anger."

"To me, anger seems like a positive response. Anger, unlike depression, is full of energy. Your pulse quickens, and you want to do something. When all that energy is directed positively, good things can come of it." She held her hand above the table. There was a cold gust of air before she moved her hand. Under it, was a small beautiful ice crystal. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Kara, you can be angry, upset, confused. It's natural, it's okay. I understand, I've been there. And I can tell you, it will get better. But you can't bottle it up, you can't isolate yourself. Your powers are going crazy, that's fine." I pulled away my hand slowly and glanced back down to the ice crystal.

"It's when anger goes unrecognized and unexpressed, it can become toxic, causing relationship problems and eventually escalating to rage. That's where Killer Frost came from." Caitlin sighed. "Sometimes, we have to do things we don't like to get the right results. When that happens, we often forget all the good we did." She rubbed my arm. "You've done so much good for this world, Kara. You don't need to be scared or afraid."

I bit my lip and looked away from her concerned face. "Cait, I-" I started, but she cut me off. "We may not ever exactly understand what you went through, no matter how hard we try, but we want you back. And no, we don't expect you to be Kara Danvers right away. It'll take time. We just want you back in our lives." She rubbed my hand comfortingly before standing up. "We won't rush you, but please, think about it." Caitlin walked away.

I watched as she walked out of the bar. I glanced down to the frozen cup. I grabbed it in my hand and studied it. As the ice started to melt in the cup and the condensation ran down my hand, something strange happened. Something in my mind, and my chest seemed to straighten out. Caitlin's words echoed in my mind and I didn't feel as lost. For the first time in a long time, hope rose inside my chest.

A few hours later, I flew over the DEO. I could see the crater I left the last time I was here. I hovered about 100 feet above it and closed my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to hone in my powers. A few seconds later, I landed down gently on the broken ground. Some agents saw me land and froze on the spot. I walked through the DEO and more agents watched me walk by.

I found J'onn in his office, working over some paperwork. I stood in his doorway for second before he looked up. "Kara? You're back."

He stood up and walked over to me. He went to give me a hug, but I hesitated before accepting it. "I just wanted to say I'll be back around soon."

He sensed my emotions, pulled away, and gave me an uneasy smile. "Okay, well we'll all be happy that you're back." I nodded. "Yeah, and thank you for sending Cait to me." He looked confused. "I didn't send her. No one knew that you were back." He explained. "You weren't tracking me?" He shook his head. "No, you needed space. I made sure that everyone at the DEO honored your wishes."

"Thank you J'onn."

He nodded. "Of course, Kara." I started to walk out, but I stopped. "Where is Alex?" I asked. "I believe she is in gun range 3." He stated and walked back to his desk.

I made my way to the gun range and I could hear bullets being fired nonstop. I watched from the doorway as Alex obliterated the target. Finally, she put down the M4 carbine and glanced over to me. Her eyes met mine and she immediately went back to her gun.

My heart dropped and I cautiously approached her. I could see that she was trying to reload the gun, but her hands were shaking so bad that it was difficult for her.

"Alex." I tried, but she still fumbled with the magazine.

"Alex." I tried again and placed my hand on her shoulder. She instantly shrugged off my hand and put her gun down. " _What_ , Kara?" She asked hotly. "I wanted to talk with you." I stated. "Oh, I thought you made it clear the last time we talked. And if not then, how about when you disappeared for a few weeks, huh? How about that?" She spat. "I didn't mean-" She cut me off. "Mean what? Mean _what_ exactly?" She barked. Alex picked up the gun and finally managed to get the magazine clipped back in place.

She opened fire rapidly and my ears rung. I shook my head as my super hearing didn't help with the pain. I clenched my jaw in anger and waited for her to empty the clip. After she did, she reached for the next magazine and ignored me. " _Fine_ , that's how you want it." I walked away in a huff. I heard a second of hesitation in gunfire as Alex continued.

 **Phew! I wasn't lying to you when I said that this story would have a lot more angst and OOCness, was I? I wanted to include my own version of Flashpoint, but instead of Nora being saved, it was Kara. And I feel like if the Flash and Supergirl were continuously on the same Earth, Kara and Caitlin would be best friends, or even feeling more like sisters. I don't know, maybe it's just me thinking that.**

 **I wanted to say thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows of my story. You guys are great! And it means a lot. I also wanted to give a quick shout out to MMMMk for wanting me to elaborate a bit more on Kara's reaction of her return. Any ways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! ~Raya Kor-El**


	7. Chapter 7

I exited the DEO and pain burned in my heart. I took off into the sky and landed down on top of my building's roof. I made my way down to the 5th floor and knocked on the door. It swung open.

"Kara? Hey, you're back!" Cisco smiled. I nodded. "Hey Cisco. Yeah, I guess I am. Is Caitlin here?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, she's in her room." He moved aside and I found her door. I knocked on it before I heard Caitlin call, "Come in."

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey, you're here." I gave her a hesitant smile. "Yeah, I am. And I thought about what you said."

She gestured for me to sit down on the bed next to her. "I realized that you understand me now more than anyone. I just wanted to say thank you. It means so much to me. I was really lost and confused. I didn't know where to go, or who to talk to. Everyone claimed to understand what I was going through, and said that they were there for me, but I knew that they were afraid to even be in the same room as me."

She frowned. "Unfortunately, that's how it will be for a while. People won't trust you, but all you must do is be honest with them. When I first came back, Winn and Cisco were afraid, but so was I. We promised to be honest to each other. After a while, they started to trust me and then they warmed up to me-"

I bit my lip and tried to stifle a laugh and she stopped. "What?" She asked. " _Warmed_ up? Come on Cait, you totally set yourself up for that one." I smiled. She glared at me playfully before laughing. I joined in and laughed until my stomach hurt. She wiped away a tear. "Oh man. I did, didn't I Kay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kay?"

"Yeah, you gave me a nickname, I thought you deserved one too." Her face changed to embarrassment and worry. "U-unless you don't want me to. Then I totally get it." Caitlin added quickly. "No, no that's fine." We both sat in silence for a second. "Rao, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Thank you Cait."

She nodded. "Of course, Kara. The others will want to try to understand, and it won't cross their minds that the best thing for you is to not try and understand what you went through, but instead they should just being there for you, even at those times where you don't understand it yourself. I'll always be at you side. Remember that." She stated. I leaned over and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much Cait. I really needed someone to just listen to me. And don't you forget, I'll always be there for you too." I stood up and was getting ready to exit her room. "Oh, one more thing." I started.

"What?"

"I know that it's super late to say this, but don't hurt Winn, okay? He's my best friend and I don't ever want to see him hurt. He's so happy with you." She smiled at me. "I won't, Kay. Trust me, I'm really happy with him too."

The next few days, I kept a low profile. I didn't want to go to the DEO, even though I knew both Directors would be demanding I was there. It was just that there was too much anger for me there.

I made my way to Maggie's and Alex's apartment. I was still hurt about how Alex reacted, but I knew that we were still sisters. We needed to talk and clear the air.

I knocked on their door and Maggie answered it. "Is Alex here, Maggie?" I asked. "No." She answered a little too quickly. I sighed and used my x ray vision. I could see Alex near the back of the apartment, seemly trying to hide behind a corner.

I clenched my jaw. "Let me see her, Maggie. I know she's here." Her shoulders dropped. "Kara, I don't want to get in the middle of

your fight but-"

I cut her off. "Then don't. I don't want to be mad at you." I pushed myself through the door and Maggie. I marched over to where Alex was hiding. She put on a brave face as she pretended to walk out from the corner. "All I want is to talk to you, Alex. Like two adults." I stated, trying to stay calm.

Her nostrils flared dangerously. "No, I've already heard what you had to say, Kara. I don't care what you will say now! Nothing will justify how you acted selfishly! You ran away from your problems, like a child! Because that's what you are; an entitled little Kryptonian! Get out! I want you out of my apartment! GET OUT, NOW!"

I laughed dryly and this seemed to unsettle her. "Selfishly?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah." She crossed her arms and glared at me. " _Selfishly?!"_ I repeated. "Yeah, selfishly." Alex stood her ground. "Oh, so saving your life was me being selfish? Saving the world was being selfish? I could've let you die! I could've let the _entire world_ die, Alex! But instead, I made sure you lived! I tracked you down after you were attacked despite me still recovering. I gave you my blood, I ensured you lived! Next time, don't count on me. I won't ever act _selfish_ again." I stood right in her face. I could see Alex's demeanor start to crumble.

Maggie jumped between us and she pushed me back. "Please, don't do this! God damn it! You two are sisters! This isn't the way to go about this! Please stop!" She shouted.

I took in a deep breath. "I appreciate everything you have done for me, Alex, truly. How you have protected me as I grew up on Earth, I do, but you can't protect me from everything. So maybe I am acting like an entitled little Kryptonian. But it's my responsibility to look after the Earth! I put everything and everyone before myself, and it has been ruining me. I don't know who I am. So, from now on, I'll make sure that I won't be a problem to _you_ anymore. You don't need to protect me, you don't need to worry about me."

I pushed Maggie out of the way. I glared at Alex and she backed up until her back hit the wall. I reached out and ripped my mother's necklace off her body. "This doesn't belong with _you_ , not anymore." Tears poured down her face. I turned around and started to walk out of her apartment. "No, Kara! Please!" I heard Alex sob. I didn't turn around and I walked away silently. Tears burned my eyes and anger was replaced with immediate regret.

I stuffed the necklace in my pocket, and it felt like it weighed a million pounds.

The next day, I flew off to the DEO. I headed toward the training room to let off some steam when an agent came over to me. "Director Lane wants you to report to med bay immediately." He stated and walked off. I breathed in annoyance and made my way there.

Derek quickly ran tests on my blood and vitals. He was silent as he finished. He then led me outside the DEO. They ran the same tests on me from when I first became Supergirl. On all my powers. I had a few more problems with them as the fight with Alex repeated through my mind. A few hours later, I landed down. "Get all of your data?" I asked simply. He nodded and I went back into the DEO. About 20 minutes later, I heard people gathering in an office room. Oddly enough, I wasn't invited.

It was J'onn, Lucy, Derek, Alex, Jeremiah, Winn, and some guards. "Agent Danvers, Agent Hunt, what do you have to report on the Kryptonian tests?" Lucy asked oddly. I listened in more intently.

"On Lor-Zu, everything seemed normal for Kryptonian standards. Blood pressure, oxygen levels, temperature, everything was fine." Alex stated. "And on Danvers?"

"That's where its gets strange. Her vitals are irregular. Temperature is through the roof, oxygen saturation is higher than the normal, blood pressure is lower than expected. Yet she is in perfect condition." Derek reported. "Director J'onzz, what did you witness from Lor-Zu's field test?" Lucy asked again, this time, robotically. "Again, she meets with Kryptonian standards. She is just as strong, fast, agile, as Kara was before she disappeared."

"And Danvers?"

"This is where it gets extremely interesting. All her powers seem to have increased tenfold. Her flight speeds reached almost to hypersonic speeds, around Mach 10. And even more surprising is that her strength didn't even max out. All of her other powers increased significantly, but those two were the most prominent." Derek interjected.

"I guess that she would definitely give her cousin a run for his money." Winn joked, but no one laughed. The air was dead. "How is this possible?" Alex asked. "My guess is that wearing the Kryptonite cuff for 5 years, and from Maya's accounts, the sun is closer to Terram Two due to the destruction of Earth. Suppressing her powers and being exposed to even more UV radiation from the yellow sun caused the limitations of her powers to be virtually nonexistent. Like a secret boost that was hidden in her cells. Now that there's no Kryptonite to limit her-" Jeremiah stated.

"So, are you saying she is more dangerous?" Derek asked. "No, she is not dangerous. She has never been dangerous. She never will be." Alex stated. The long silence opposed her. "No! You can't assume that she is dangerous. We all know her! This is Kara Danvers we are talking about. My little sister!" Alex defended. _Oh, so now I'm your sister? Not the entitled little Kryptonian?_

"The Red Kryptonite-" Lucy started and fury boiled my blood. "That wasn't her fault! Don't you _dare_ try to blame that on her!" Winn shouted. I stood up and strode over to the office. Everyone looked at me with worry. "I am not a danger to anyone." I growled. "Kara, we want to be cautious-"

"No, fuck being cautious! You all know me! What I have done to be who I am. What I go through every day to be considered normal."

"No! Look at you now, Kara! We don't know who this person is! We don't know anything about you! It's been 3 years. A lot can happen in three years, especially with an unknown alien and in an unknown universe." Lucy stated. _Take a breath, Kara._ "To Maya and myself, _Director Lane_ , it's been 5 years. 5 years of being tortured, hunted, chased. I think that allows myself to be different than what I was when I was naïve and sunny Kara Danvers. But if that is not who you think I am, then I won't be her. _Fine._ I get it." Lucy narrowed her eyes at me. I turned to walk out of the room. " _Miss Danvers_ -"

"No, it's Kara Zor-El. No more Danvers. She's dead. So is Supergirl." For a second, guilt and distress crossed her face. _She realized her mistake_. "I-" She tried. "No, I'm done being your poster girl. I'm done being your pet alien." I went to walk out the door, but 2 men stood in my way. I laughed humorlessly. "Move out of my way." I commanded. They stood their ground. "Move, before you make me do something that I'll regret." Fear rushed through their eyes before someone spoke up.

"Miss Zor-El, you just threatened two DEO agents in front of both Directors of the DEO. Arrest her." Lucy ordered. The room erupted in protests. Mostly in arguments against my arrest. I offered my wrists willingly and the room immediately fell into silence.

"You believe me to be a monster? A villain? I'll prove that I'm not. I'm still who you lost your 3 years ago. Don't believe it? Arrest me, lock me in the depths of the DEO, forget about me, I'll go silently." I could see everyone's eyes widen, but my eyes never left Lucy's.

"Do it." I encouraged dangerously. Lucy looked around the room. I see some hesitation in her eyes, along with something else. But she also didn't want to seem weak.

She simply nodded and the cuffs were slapped onto my wrists. The room erupted in yelling once again. As I was pulled out of the room, I saw Lucy glance to J'onn, who merely shook his head in disappointment, and her head dropped slightly.

I was escorted to the holding cell cautiously by the guards. Their hearts were going crazy. "Don't worry. I'm not a threat to you. I would never hurt any of you." I stated honestly. The guard on my left spoke up. "We know. It's just that we haven't seen you in 3 years. You have no clue how much we needed you. How much we missed you. Why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?" He asked. The door swung open and I walked in.

I turned around and the other guard unlocked my cuffs and left. "Director Lane doesn't trust me. Like her father never did. He only saw me as a threat, and I believe that is all she sees me as, after I have been gone for such a long time. I'm here to prove she doesn't need to worry about me, or be afraid of who I am now."

He smiled at me. "If anything, Miss Zor-El, you seem much wiser than before." I chuckled. "Thank you, Agent-"

"Briton. Lee Briton."

"Agent Briton. And you can just call me Kara." I stated. He nodded and left me alone. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I heard the power click and I could feel my powers being drained. I rolled over on my side. I guess this was better than being on the other Earth. Hopefully Lucy didn't inherit her father's attitude to aliens. I shivered at the idea of liquid Kryptonite.

The next few days, I was left alone. I wondered how Lucy was planning on handling me. Would she just leave me here? No, I saw the guilt on her face as I left. What was her plan?

The door opened and it broke me away from my thoughts. Bruce walked into the room calmly. He stood by the glass wall near me. He crossed his arms. "Kara, what have you done?" He asked.

I stood up and walked closer to him. "I've done nothing but be loyal and honest. Lucy questioned me. She doubted if I was still on this side. So, I offered to be arrested and she threw me in here." I answered.

He shook his head. "You always like to be getting in trouble and starting fights?" He asked. "Of _course_ , that's where the fun is." I answered sarcastically before rolling my eyes. "No, Bruce, I don't. I was only trying to prove that I'm still me. Lucy didn't believe me so I have to prove it to her."

He sighed. "I believe you. But whatever you said to her, it really destroyed her. She's acting extremely odd. J'onn was thinking about suspending her for a while until her head is clear."

"Yeah, about that. Why didn't J'onn do anything to help me?"

"Lucy was put in charge of alien law enforcement and detainment in the DEO. From the president. It is one place that J'onn doesn't outrank her."

" _Great_. Any clue what she is planning on doing with me here?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I'm afraid I don't know. I did, however, let Clark know about your situation."

"Bruce, don't let him do anything foolish. These were my actions that brought me here." He uncrossed his arms. "Of course, Kara." He turned to walk out of the room. "Wait Bruce."

He turned back around. "Thank you. You're my first person to see me. I've been in the dark since I was arrested. No interactions."

He gave me a short nod. "Oh, and Bruce, thank you for protecting my family. It means the world to me that they are all safe."

There was a small smile on his lips. "Whenever you need me Kara, I will be there." He stated. "And I will do the same for you, Bruce." He walked out of the room silently.

 **Man, the Danvers sisters are really angry with each other now. At least Caitlin is there for Kara. And what's up with Lucy? I feel really bad for Kara by making her and Alex fight again, but with something that includes the well being of Kara's life shouldn't be resolved only after one fight.**

 **Thank you all again for the support on my story! And to Guest: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like how I treated the Danvers relationship. Hopefully I can keep your intrigue as I continue this dispute.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!~ Raya Kor-El**


	8. Chapter 8

A few more days passed by and I was bored out of my mind. I heard someone outside the door. It opened and revealed Caitlin. She walked over to the glass door and sat down. She stared at me. "No lecture?" I joked somberly. She shook her head. "No, no lecture."

"Really? I was expecting the 'I'm disappointed in your actions and you need to be smarter than this' lecture. I haven't had that one in a while."

She smiled sadly. "No, Kay. I would never be disappointed in you. Besides, I told you I got locked up for a while too. I understand what you're doing."

"Really? Then can you tell me? Because I may or may not fully understand it."

She gave me a small smile. "You're proving that you're telling the truth. You're allowing yourself to be at their mercy, and soon you will call their bluff." She explained. "Well, it better be sooner rather than later, I'm so bored."

"Be patient, it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Cait. I appreciate the support, especially now. The only two people who have come down here were you and Bruce. I guess family doesn't mean much to them right now."

"Lucy isn't allowing anyone in. She's trying to keep your imprisonment under wraps. No contact to others, especially your family. Everyone that knows had to sign a contract of confidentiality. Bruce and I had to pull a lot of strings to get in here. It took a while for Lucy to finally give Bruce and I access to your cell."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, Bruce is a millionaire who has had a lot of experience around your cousin, so he was allowed in before I was. And I got in because I'm a bio-engineer so I convinced them to let me in to take a sample of your cells."

"They think that something is wrong with me on a cellular level? How stupid can they be? I told them the truth and they try to make up something so that they feel better." I huffed. "They're just in shock. They'll come around. Don't give up hope Kay. Everything will resolve itself."

I finally noticed that someone was waiting to come in and talk with me. Caitlin and I looked over to the person and I saw Alex standing there. Caitlin took this as her queue to leave.

Alex stared at me some more before walking hesitantly to the glass. "What did you come in here for?" I asked. She waited a few seconds before replying. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

"What you said when you barged into our meeting a few days ago. Did you mean it when you don't consider yourself a Danvers? That you don't want to be Kara Danvers, or Supergirl?" She asked. My heart clenched. I dropped my head and sighed. "Alex-" I started. "No, I get it." She stood up.

My head snapped up and I watched as she started to walk back to the door. "No, Alex, wait!" I shouted and ran to the glass door. "Alex, what I said, what I did. It was-" Suddenly, 4 heavily armed guards wearing military fatigues, walked into the room.

Alex looked over at me nervously. "What the hell?" I asked. Lucy and some high-ranking officer walked into the room. "What's going on, Lucy?" Alex asked. "Step aside Agent Danvers. This is government business regarding national safety." Lucy commanded.

Alex held her ground. "What are you doing?" Alex asked firmly. " _Step aside_ , Agent Danvers. Before one of my men hold you back." The officer stated. She didn't move. A second later, two of the guards had Alex on the ground, pinned. "Alex! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything." I yelled.

The door to my cell swung open. The remaining 2 guards walked into the cell with kryptonite cuffs. They slapped on the 2 pairs of cuffs onto my wrists. "Kara Zor-El, you are being removed from the facility as I deem you a danger to yourself and everyone here." Lucy stated mechanically. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. _Something was wrong with Lucy._

Alex jumped up and punched the officer. She rushed to me. "No, Lucy please! Don't take her! She's not a danger! Please!" Alex cried. One of the other guards punched Alex in the face. She stumbled back. I jumped between Alex and the guards and stood tall.

"Leave her alone! I'll go willingly. Don't hurt her!"

"Kara." I heard Alex whimper. I turned back to her. Alex's nose was gushing blood. "It's okay, Alex."

I offered my wrists in surrender. The guards attached chains to my wrists and pulled me from the room. Alex shouted after me. "NO! LUCY NO!" I was escorted down the halls.

Winn, Cisco, and Caitlin watched as I was loaded into a military truck and strapped down like an animal. Worry were on all their faces. I tried to put on a brave facade, but I knew they could see through it.

The door slammed in my face and the diesel truck took off. I could hear Alex and the others shouting at the fleeing trucks.

I bowed my head and sighed in defeat. The guards snickered as the truck continued to race down the road. "You don't think I've been through worse?" I snarled. He laughed. "No, but we hope you have _fun."_ I stared down at the cuffs locked onto my wrists. I heard rustling from the guards and I glanced up. They were pulling on gas masks. Seconds later, there was a hissing noise and I could smell something in the air. I was exhausted and fell unconscious moments later.

I woke up some time later strapped to a table. I tried to pull away from the restraints, but nothing happened. _Wasn't I stronger now?_ I frowned and looked around. The facility I was being held in was extremely run down and dingy. Lights flickered and popped. The air smelled moldy. I could see dirt collecting on the ground.

"Hello Kara." A voice purred venomously. I looked up and saw Lillian Luthor grinning down at me.

"Lillian? How the hell did you get out? The last I heard was that you and your lackeys were locked up at the DEO. That Cadmus was permanently shut down." I stated. "Oh, I had some inside help. All it took was some 'convincing' of a certain officer in charge of alien law enforcement and detainment."

"Lucy. What did you do to her?" I asked. Lillian shrugged. "Nothing much, she just needed a stern 'talking to' and she saw the error of trusting you. You did kill her father, after all."

"No, that wasn't me."

"Lucy thinks otherwise."

"What did you do to her? I know that she wouldn't follow in her father's footsteps."

Lillian only smiled down at me brighter. "Now, I think we got a little off topic. I think we should be back on track, don't you think?" She reached down onto a silver tray by my side and pulled up a knife. "No." My stomach tightened and I was going to be sick. I tried to pull away from the restraints again.

Lillian laughed. "There is no way for you to escape. Lucy reported everything on you. We know everything about your little power upgrade. We made sure that you can't escape now."

She raised the knife. "Tell me if this hurts." She plunged the blade down into my thigh. I cried out in pain. She pulled the blade from my leg. "Very good. As you can tell, not only did we make sure that the metal securing you to the table was more Nth metal, but this whole room is laced with synthetic kryptonite. You can't get out, no one can get in, and you are powerless here."

"Why are you doing this? Why come after me again? C-Cadmus is gone." I asked. I panted as she slashed the knife against my forearm and I cried out again. I bit my lip harshly and tears rushed down my face. I could taste blood and smell iron from my wounds. She spun the point of the knife on my shoulder as she explained. "Cadmus needed a fresh start, and _someone_ contacted me with a deal. Kill the Girl of Steel, and get what I need to resurrect Cadmus. Two birds, one stone."

Lillian continued to torture me on the table. My body was shaking and I felt like ice. I could tell that Lillian was getting frustrated. "Why won't you just give up?" She growled. I sneered at her. "T-this is noth-ing." I coughed. She pulled the knife away from my cheek and threw it to the ground. Lillian walked out of my field of view. I heard more footsteps and the door opening. Lucy walked into my vision. Her face was emotionless, her body oddly stiff.

Lillian slapped a knife into Lucy's hand. "Take her out." Lillian commanded. My heart froze as Lucy stared down at the knife. Lillian crossed her arms. "Remember Lucy, this is the creature that is responsible for your father's death and why your sister is never around. Superman took her from you. Now you can take revenge on him. On their family. Don't you want justice?"

Lucy tightened her grip on the handle and Lillian smiled. Lillian then turned and headed for the door. "Take you time, if you want to, Lucy. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." And with that, Lillian walked out of the room.

My heart started to race faster. Lucy stared down at the long blade clutched into her hand. "Lucy, Lucy look at me." She ignored me.

"Please Lucy." I pleaded and she finally met my eyes.

"I don't know what Lillian and Cadmus did to you. But I do know what you are feeling right now. You want revenge. And I get it. I take full responsibility. I know how loss feels, how rage feels. How it festers like an open wound. And you think that the only way to cure it is to serve cold hard revenge."

I took a shaky breath. "It is spiteful, unforgiving. Satisfying the emptiness in your soul. There is something that you don't know about it. How it is pointless, excessive. Its appealing now because you are clouded by hatred and rage. It appeals to the dark sense of revenge. Something that you always thought that was never inside you, until now. But it isn't the way to go. I know this from experience. You will regret it as soon as you go through with this."

"Enough!" She barked and raised the knife above my heart. I panted and laid my head back on the cold table. "Lucy, please, you don't want to do this." I cried.

She raised the knife higher and it began its decent. I felt the tip hit my skin and start to dig in. "Can you afford to lose you humanity in a single moment? Could you afford to never get it back? Is humanity something that you can leave forever?" I spoke hurriedly. The tip started to plunge itself deeper into my skin. She was going to take her time to kill me.

"Humanity is something that ties us to others. It allows us to show empathy. As soon as you kill in cold blood, you will lose it. And if you truly want to kill me, then I want to see you do it. I want to see it in your eyes. Show me you truly want me dead. But this, this isn't you. Because I know you, Lucy Lane, and this is not you."

Blood began to pool around the penetration point. "And if this is not you, then fight back whatever is making you do this." I grimaced at the pain. "I know you can. _Please_." I cried.

Tears rushed down my face and I closed my eyes. I thought of Barry and Alex, and Eliza and J'onn, and the others as the pain amplified exponentially. _This is the end._

The pain suddenly stopped growing and I heard a gasp and the knife clattering to the floor. I opened my eyes. Lucy was looking down at her hands with shock and horror. Her face finally held emotion and her eyes seemed clear.

I released a large breath. " _Oh thank Rao_." I exhaled. Lucy's eyes snapped over to me. "My god! Kara! I'm so sorry! I couldn't control it! I thought I was going to kill you!" She sobbed. "Take a breath, Lucy. It's okay. Just get me off this table before Lillian gets back."

She quickly undid the locks and helped me sit up. "Are you okay?" She looked down at the wound above my heart. I covered it with my hand. "I don't know. Everything is a little fuzzy."

"That must be from all the blood loss." She looked around the room. She reached out, grabbed some gauze on the silver table and wrapped all the cuts and deep slashes.

Lucy pulled me to my feet. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." She supported my side and we jogged sluggishly down the halls of Cadmus.

An alarm started to go off. "I think they know that you changed sides." I stated as we went down a long hall. At the end, there were 7 Cadmus guards. "Can we take them?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not in this condition. It'll end up being 7 on 1."

"Why aren't you healing? We're out of the kryptonite room."

"I haven't been exposed to much sunlight lately. _Someone_ had me in a kryptonite cell." I teased poorly. "Now is not the time for this." Lucy stated and pulled me into another hall.

We rushed down it to get to the end with a door labeled exit. We pushed through the door and was greeted by moonlight. "Damn it," Lucy cursed. "I was hoping that it would be day."

"We can still take them, Lucy."

"How? Didn't you just say that it would be a 7 on 1 situation not even 2 minutes ago?"

"I can fight. Just not for long."

The door slammed open behind us and Cadmus guards started to charge. "I guess we have no choice." The first guard made it to me. With all the adrenaline running through my injured body, I took him down quickly. I grabbed the radio from his hip and threw it to Lucy. "Call for help!" I shouted and tackled the guard that was about to shoot Lucy.

I continued to fight as Lucy called in for backup. The adrenaline in my body started to run out and I was pinned to the ground.

"L-Lucy!" I cried faintly. She looked around until her eyes landed on me. The guard continued to pummel me until Lucy kicked him off. I tried to fight off the black spots dancing in my vision. I reached out for Lucy, but I could barely hold up my hand. My head hit the ground and I couldn't move it. My body was exhausted. I heard the door slam open again and more guards rushed out.

There was shouting and I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I shut, and noticed that I was over someone's shoulder. "L-Lucy?" I asked. Someone grabbed my hand. "I'm here Kara. We got away. We're headed back to the DEO. Hold on." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I listened to the commotion around me and we ended up at the DEO med bay. The solar lamps were shinning down on my skin. I placed my hand over my heart and sighed. _We made it._

I pushed the pane of solar panels out of my way so I could sit up. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy Miss Zor-El. You haven't been under the lamps for long." Derek stated. I looked up at him. "Miss Zor-El?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "I heard what happened at the meeting."

My shoulders slumped. "Oh, you don't have to call me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Kara is fine. The whole Danvers/Zor-El last name thing is a bit complicated at the moment."

He smiled. "Of course, Kara." He walked over to me and looked down to my chest. "May I?" His cheeks reddened slightly. I held back a smile. "Yeah." He pulled back the bloodied bandages over my heart and revealed healed skin. He then checked my thigh and other larger cuts. They were all healed or almost healed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He stated. "I'll try to not make it a habit to come here then."

He crossed his arms. "I think you already have."

We both laughed for a second before he turned serious. "I want you either here recharging or out in the sun. Even though you are healed, I want you to be 100%. So, if you are out in the sun and it goes down. You are under these lamps. And if you get stir crazy in the day, you are outside. Got it?"

I frowned. "I have an agent posted with you most of the time. She will report to me every 2 hours." He stated and walked away. "Wait, she?" I called out.

"She." A new voice answered. Alex walked into my field of view. "Looks like I'm the lucky babysitter, huh?" She tried to joke. I looked away from her. "Kara?" I closed my eyes for second. "No, get out. I don't want to talk to you." Her small smile fell from her face and she dropped her head.

She was about to walk out, but J'onn walked into the room. She stood behind him and tried to hide the fact that she was still in the bay. "Kara, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Weak, tired. The standard feeling that comes with a visit to Cadmus." I stated dully. He sighed. "Kara, about Cadmus-" He started, but I cut him off. "Where is Lucy? Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Where is she, J'onn?"

"We have her locked in a cell." He finally informed.

"What? No, you have to let her out!"

J'onn rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Kara, we can't do that. Cadmus had control of her. She released Lillian and the other leaders behind Cadmus. And she sent you _to_ Cadmus. Had you tortured. Are you not recalling this?"

"J'onn. None of this was her fault. She tried to control it, but whatever had her, was strong. I broke her out of it before she-" I paused. "Kara?" Alex seemed concerned. "Kara? What did she almost do?" J'onn questioned.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Kara?" Alex repeated. "She- she almost stabbed me." I pulled back my shirt to show the mark above my heart. "Lillian was torturing me. Trying to get me to break. She saw that it wasn't working. So, Lillian had Lucy sent in. She brought up the fact that her father was dead because of me. Lillian gave Lucy a knife and left the room." I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes. "I could see Lucy deciding on how to kill me. I was totally helpless. Strapped to a table in a Kryptonite filled room. She finally grasped the knife and brought it above her head."

"I thought-I thought I was ready to die. The knife came down so quickly. I felt it pierce my skin. Something snapped inside me and I knew I wasn't ready to join my parents in the Light of Rao. It's funny, on Terram Two, I always thought I was ready to enter Rao's Light, but I was wrong. _So_ wrong."

I smiled to myself sadly before continuing. "I tried to reason with her. I told her that if this was her, then I wanted to see the desire to kill in her eyes. But if this wasn't her actions, then I wanted Lucy to fight it. I broke through to her in the last few seconds."

I opened my eyes. "As soon as she broke through the control, she immediately told me that it wasn't her actions. That Cadmus did something to her. You have an innocent person locked up." J'onn shook his head. "I'm sorry Kara. But I can't do anything. The government heard about the attack on you and they are about to evaluate and arrest her for attempted murder."

I pushed myself up from the bed and through J'onn and Alex. They chased after me as I jogged to the holding cells. I opened the doors and saw a few military men going to open the cell door and arrest Lucy. They turned and saw me bursting through the exterior door. "Supergirl? You can't be here. Major Lane is a personal security risk to you, and possibly others." A man stated.

 **Hey guys, sorry this is late. I have been very busy in the last few days. I finally got some time to post and I wanted to make sure that I actually did instead of waiting for tomorrow, which will probably be just as busy. Oh well, that's life right? Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. ~Raya Kor-El**


	9. Chapter 9

I pushed through them and went to open the cell door. "Lucy Lane is not a threat to me or others. She was under the control of Cadmus, but she broke free and saved my life." Some of the men tried to hold me back. I shoved them away and grabbed one of their guns at the same time. "What the hell are you doing?" The men shouted in protest when I opened the door, placed the gun in Lucy's hand, and raised it to my forehead.

Lucy pulled the gun away from my head immediately after I let her hold it on her own. She dismantled the gun and threw the parts away from her. All the men's faces turned to disbelief.

"Release her." I commanded to the officer in charge. He nodded, although a bit fearfully, and then they walked out of the room. Lucy stared at me with wide eyes. "Kara, what would've happened if I was still under their control? I could've killed you."

I shrugged. "But you didn't."  
"I don't think that's the point I'm getting at."

"Lucy, I trust you."

She scoffed. "Thank you, but Kara, I didn't even trust myself, and I still don't."

"But I do. Come on."

Lucy and I walked out of the cells and back to Alex and J'onn, who were looking extremely upset. Alex was glaring at me, and J'onn crossed his arms in his usual disapproving stance.

"Kara-" Alex started, but then looked to Lucy's pale and depressed form. "I'm going to take Lucy to the med bay."

Lucy and I walked slowly to the med bay. Derek immediately took Lucy under her care and I walked back to J'onn. "Where did Alex go?" I asked. "She went to talk to Winn and Cisco about something. Or someone."

I walked off and found the three of them hovering over a computer. "It's not possible to be merged. Imagine all that power. There is no way it is possible." Winn stated. "Um, have you seen the data and charts? They obviously show that it is possible." Cisco rebutted. "I can't believe it." Alex breathed. "Any hints to what you three are talking about?" Winn jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Your powers. I can't believe how strong that you have gotten. Just think of everything you could do now." Cisco stated dreamily. "Uh, no. There is nothing to fantasize about." I snapped defensively.

Winn raised his eyebrow at my outburst, but said nothing. "Winn and Cisco were just trying to track those people you told me about." Alex stated.

"And?"

"Nothing." Winn stated. My shoulders slumped. "Thanks, I'll be back later." I stated and walked away. I grabbed a DEO standard motorcycle and drove back to the city. I was stopped at a red light and looked up at the towering buildings. The L Corp sign read from the building. And a large billboard stood for Queen Consolidated. A large smile broke out from my face. "They made it." I spoke from under the helmet.

I first sped to Star City and Queen Consolidated. The elevator door opened and I walked cautiously into the lobby. A flash of bright blonde hair rushed from one side of the large office to the other. I pulled open the glass door and watched them argue with each other. "Don't ask me, Ollie, I have no clue." Thea stated grumpily.

"Come on Speedy, don't be like that." I teased and smiled. They all turned around and rushed to me. "Kara, you're here. And you're safe." Felicity whispered and gave me a hug. Thea gave me a hug after Felicity let go. Oliver stared at me with disbelief.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before Felicity and Thea understood. They walked out of the office. "What about the others?" Oliver asked. "They should've made it too." I answered. "And Shade?"

I sighed. "Still on the loose." Oliver walked closer to me and gave me a tight hug. "We'll get him. Don't worry. We'll be by your side. And thank you, Kara. We couldn't have made it here without you. You saved my sister, my wife, and my friends. I'm so sorry for not trusting you at first. I should have never doubted you."

"It's okay Oliver. I understand."

"So, is Barry in this universe?"

I nodded, and then blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah. He is. And he's kind of dating me. But the others are here with him. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris. They came here when Shade was first a threat to your universe." I replied.

He smirked at me. "I knew that kid would get someone who would challenge him."

I lightly hit his shoulder. "You know I could take you on any day of the week Ollie." I teased. He groaned lightheartedly. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on. You're essentially a brother to me."

His phone rang. "It's Ray. He says that he's with Laurel and Sara."

"I'll let you talk to him. Bye, Oliver."

I walked out of the office and I was stopped by Thea and Felicity. "How did you know that merging the two earths would work?" Felicity asked.

I shrugged. "Honestly it was just hope. I couldn't let any of you die. Especially how you helped us out." Thea stated. "I think we still owe you. You and Maya helped us get off Terram Two."

I shrugged again. "It is what heroes do. You don't owe me anything. Just live. Be happy."

I left Queen Consolidated and traveled back over to L Corp. I pushed my way through the doors and stood in front of the large desk.

"Lena?" I called. Her head popped out from the patio. She smiled at me. "Kara!" She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you so much for saving my life! I just can't believe it worked."

"I can. You were the one behind the science. You supplied the facts, I just followed you and what you said. I trust you, and your skills."

She smiled wider at me. "Thank you again, Kara, for saving my life." I nodded. "Of course, Lena."

"Did the others make it?"

"Yeah, I just need to check on Barry's dad. But the Queens, Lances, Ray, and Felicity made it. The Queens' building is in Star City." I pointed out of her window. She walked over and stared at the billboard. "I think this is so crazy."

"What?"

"That we're on a different Earth. Yet, I have a life already built here from this Earth. It really messes with my perspective. Everyone knows me. And apparently, I have a brother?"

I scratched my neck. "Oh, yeah. About that. The Luthor lineage isn't very welcomed here. Your brother, Lex, tried on many occasions to kill my cousin, Superman. And your mother, Lillian, has had multiple times where she could've killed me. She runs an anti-alien organization called Cadmus. Someplace that you never want to be in. Trust me."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry, Kara." I smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay. It never was your fault." I took a step back from Lena. "It's great seeing you, Lena, but I really must be getting back." She nodded. "Of course, Kara." I handed her a piece of paper. "If you ever need to reach me." I stated and left L Corp.

I drove off to a small residential area and walked up to the small house. I knocked on the door. It opened and Barry's dad stood there smiling. "Kara." He greeted. "Hello Mr. Allen."

We both walked into his house. "We've been over this, Kara. Call me Henry."

I nodded. "How's it been? Adjusting?"

"Good. It's a bit odd to not be in jail, to be honest. How did everyone else fair? Did they make it?"

"Yeah, everyone made it here just fine."

He stared at me. "And, how are you? The last time I saw you, you were beaten up badly." I shrugged. "I made it through."

"How's Barry?"

My eyes widened. "Oh no! I haven't seen him since-"

Henry cut me off. "Go Kara. I will be here after you two are done seeing each other." I shook my head. "No, you're his father. He should know that you are here."

"Only after he knows that you are safe."

"I-Thank you, Henry."

He smiled at me. "Of course, Kara. Just make sure he visits me after." I nodded and went back outside. I jumped on the bike and sped to my apartment.

I opened the door and cautiously stepped into the living room. I used my super hearing and heard Barry's slow and even heartbeat. "Barry?" I called.

There was rustling in the back before Barry emerged from the corner. "Kara, thank God! Where were you? What happened to you? Who did this?"

"I was on some remote island, I needed to organize my thoughts. Then I came back after a few weeks and I was arrested."

"Wait what? By whom?"

"Lucy." Anger washed over his face. He turned to the door with a determined face. I grabbed him by the shoulders. "No, Barry don't. I'm tired of fighting people, please. I'm tired of being angry at people."

His shoulders dropped all tension, but his jaw was still set. "Why wasn't I told about any of this? Why didn't anyone tell me you were arrested?"

"Lucy ordered it to be kept under wraps. I have a feeling that if agents started to find out, then Cadmus would've failed in trying to get me. It wasn't her fault, Barry. Cadmus did something to take control of her body. She wasn't in her right mind. I forgave her."

He stared into my eyes. "What did they do?" He asked. I hesitated. " _Kara."_ He drew out. Barry held my shoulder gently and took a step closer to me. I lowered my head and shook it. "What did they do to you?"

I swallowed harshly and looked back into his eyes. "Lillian, she strapped me down and used everything in her arsenal. She saw that it wasn't getting to me, so she got Lucy into the room."

"Oh god, what did she do to you?"

"She- she almost killed me." I pulled down my shirt enough to show the penetration point above my heart. "I was lucky enough to snap Lucy out of whatever had her under control. We broke out, but not before getting attacked by Cadmus guards."

His hand moved up to my cheek. Barry caressed my face softly. "Are you okay?" I nodded sluggishly. "Yeah. I healed fine. But I definitely want to take things easy for a while." He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Otherwise Lucy would've had to answer to me."

"You don't need to worry about it anymore."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "One thing I don't understand though." He started. "What?"

"Why did Lillian come after you again? Cadmus was disbanded and all the contributors were locked up. Why the sudden urge to start it up again?" He asked. "It was Shade. I'm almost certain of it. Lillian told me that _someone_ offered a deal. Kill me and get the funding for Cadmus 2.0."

His nostrils flared dangerously. "Of course, it was Shade. I'm going to kill him." His eyes sparked with electricity.

I pulled on his shirt and our lips met briefly. I pulled away. He looked at me, confused. "Don't worry about that now. There is something I need to tell you. It's about your father. He's here."

"Wha-"

"When I was on your earth, I tried to save some people. People you know. The Queens, the Lances, Felicity, Ray, Lena, and your father. They're all on this earth."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, just go to your dad. He's by Oaks Park."

He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen you in such a long time. I should be here with you." I pushed him to the door lightly. "No, it's okay. I'll be here when you come back."

"Funny, the last time you said that, you weren't here." He crossed his arms. "I'm really okay. I got out of Cadmus a few days ago." His eyes snapped to mine. "What? Why wasn't I told?" I shrugged. "I thought that you were told." Barry stepped closer to me. "That doesn't matter now. I can see my dad tomorrow. I want to be with you, Kara. Okay? There is nothing that you can do to stop me from being here with you." I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "Ugh, fine." He laughed and kissed my lips.

"So, what do you want to do? Movie night?" He asked. "Actually, I was hoping to catch up on some Homeland." He smiled at me. "Sounds good, babe." He kissed my forehead before walking to the kitchen.

I grabbed a blanket from the couch and waited for Barry. He walked over with a large bowl of popcorn and we started to watch the tv. I woke up some time later back in my bed. I was extremely uncomfortable. The bed was too soft. I rolled over and saw Barry fast asleep next to me. I smiled, grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and laid down on the floor. Unconsciousness grabbed me harshly and pulled me into a night full of memories and pain.

 _My mind was kicked back into consciousness. I gasped awake and cried out. Purple welts were scattered across my abdomen like a disease. It hurt to breathe and I wondered if some ribs were cracked_ _._ _I could barely move. Every muscle had seized up. My body was struggling to recover, to repair the damage. I was unable to move with any grace; my movements were jerky. The mud and grit had become enmeshed with my raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood._

 _I looked around for any sign, any clue to where I was. I was laid out on the cold hard ground. The hairs on my neck stood up as I realized where I was. "May-" I tried to call out, but I felt like I couldn't breathe. The dust in my lungs continued to rack my body with a coughing attack as I grimaced in pain from my torso. Finally, it stopped and the tears cleared up. "Maya?"_

 _I scanned my surroundings and I saw her blonde hair covered by dirt. "Maya!" I tried to get up quickly, but I slipped in the mud and fell back down with a large smack. My breath escaped me and I bit my lip as I wheezed. I pulled myself over to Maya. I ran my fingers through her hair. "Maya? Can you hear me?" I called. No answer._

 _There was a laughing off in the distance. "She can't hear you little Kryptonian. But don't worry, she will hear your screams as I tear out your heart and eat it." A Cruid purred venomously as it showed its rows of sharp and yellowed teeth. Its orange eyes glowed in the darkness as the large thin creature stalked over to us threateningly._

 _It stood only a few inches away and I could smell the rotting flesh in its teeth. "I've never had Kryptonian before. Do you think you taste like the pestilent humans? Or because of your advanced ways, would your blood be sweeter?" If this alien would've had lips, I would've guessed it was leering at me. Its orange eyes flickered over to Maya. "Maybe I should it that one first. Less of a fight." The claw of the Cruid wrapped around my leg and flung me over its back._

 _I pulled off one of its armored blades from its back and stabbed it into its shoulder. The Cruid shrieked something inhuman before ripping me off its back. I was slammed into the ground once again. Spots danced in my vision as the claw began its decent into my chest._

I screamed out and tore my nails into its hand. "KARA! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes to see Barry nervously looking down at me. "Thank God. Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "What happened?"

"A bad memory."

"Do you want to talk about it."

I shook my head and looked away from him. He understood immediately.

"How did you end up on the floor?"

I pulled myself up in a sitting position. "I couldn't sleep on the bed. I'm not used to it."

His eyes turned to concern and he watched me carefully. Barry pulled me closer to him. "You don't deserve this Kara."

I leaned into his touch. He looped his arms around my shoulders and legs. Barry gently laid me back on the bed. "It's okay Kara. I'm here for you. I'll stay awake with you." He kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart. Soon, I was lulled off to sleep.

I woke up some time later. I could feel Barry's warm breath on my neck. "How did you sleep?" He asked softly. "Better, thank you Barry. I haven't slept that well since- I don't even remember." He frowned. Barry traced his finger along my arm and I closed my eyes again.

I wrapped my arm around his torso and breathed in slowly. Suddenly, I heard sirens going off downtown. Barry heard it a minute later when it raced by the apartments.

He pulled away from me. "I have to go, Kara." I nodded. "Of course." He raced off after the sirens and I waited. My apartment was completely silent. I stayed on the bed. Even though I had sworn off being Supergirl, there was a part of me that wanted to go back out there and help Barry. I sighed and draped my arm over my face.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks went by extremely slow. I was used to being on the run, not getting enough sleep, and fighting my way from day to day. But now, I did nothing. I didn't have a job, I didn't work as Supergirl, and Alex and I were still on cold terms, but Barry and Maggie always tried to get us together. They made it an event that happened almost weekly.

It hurt that I wasn't anyone to this world. It was killing me on the inside, but I couldn't do anything. Supergirl couldn't just come back from the dead, and Kara Danvers was long gone to the people who she worked with.

Barry was constantly leaving to save National City. He finally visited his father and the others. The smile on his face after seeing everyone was so bright, it was almost contagious.

I was sitting with Barry, Alex, and Maggie on my couch. Barry had a comforting arm around my waist. Maggie and Alex were both holding onto each other lovingly as we watched the tv. The tv cut to black for a second. We all looked at each other with alarm. Maggie's phone went off and we all jumped slightly. Barry laughed and I smiled while Alex shook her head. "Detective Sawyer. Uh huh. Okay, I'll be there in 20." She stated and stood up. "Trouble?" Barry asked. "Yeah, but they're not sure what it is. Come on Flash." Barry followed Maggie out the door.

Alex and I both looked at each other and sat in silence. "Now what do we do?" I asked. She shrugged. "Nothing, unless we're- I'm called in to help." My shoulders sagged lightly. Alex noticed.

"Sorry."

"No. That life is over."

We turned our attention back to the tv, which was now following breaking news. I watched as Barry arrived along with the NCPD. The helicopter's spotlight was scanning the dark roads until I saw it. Standing tall and lanky with its bright orange eyes. "Cruid." I growled.

"Huh?"

"These were some aliens on Terram Two. Nasty things. Venomous. I was bitten by one. _Not fun."_ I stated. We continued to watch as the NCPD was pushed back. The creature grabbed Barry and slammed him into the ground. He didn't get back up. I could practically hear the Cruid snarling. One cop noticed the Flash's weakness and began to fire at the Cruid. It immediately turned to the cop. I read the back of the jacket _._ I jumped up and rushed out the door. "What?Kara!" Alex called after me in confusion. _She didn't know._

Without thinking, I jumped to the skies and flew off to the site of the conflict. I landed between Maggie and the Cruid. "Get out of here! Go! Grab the Flash and go!" I commanded. I turned away from Maggie and the others. _"Remember me?"_ I asked. _"Kryptonian. It's been a while. I was wondering when I get to taste your blood again as last time, I clearly didn't finish the job."_

 _"This time it's fair."_

" _How so?"_ It purred.

I used my heat vision and burned its left eye. It roared in pain. _"No handicaps."_ I smirked and lunged to it. The Cruid used its massive claw to parry my attack. It overcompensated to parry my first attack. I spun around and kicked its lanky leg. It roared in pain as I saw its yellow blood gush from the large crack in its pale pink skin. _"This time, I'll make sure the venom hits your heart."_

 _"You won't have time to. You'll be long dead before then."_

 _"Then I'll make sure I'll take some victims before I go."_ It jumped straight over me and landed 50 feet away, right in front on Maggie. The Cruid wrapped it's claws around her torso. "NO!" I flew to intercept the two, but I was a second too late.

The Cruid's teeth sunk into her stomach. Maggie screamed in pure agony. I pulled it off Maggie and threw it into the ocean. I kneeled to her side. Maggie's eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head. "Hold on Maggie." I pressed down on the bite mark. She started to convulse and foam at the mouth.

I was torn away from Maggie's fallen form. " _I'm not done yet, Kryptonian!_ " I gritted my teeth and let my anger control my powers. I pummeled the Cruid into the ground and burned its other eye. Now, it was blind. _"I can still smell your sweet blood."_

" _You want some? Come take it!"_ I spat and jumped into the sky. I stopped mid-flight and let gravity haul me down. My fist connected with the Cruid's head and I felt it crunch. It fell limp to the ground and there was a pool of yellow blood surrounding its unconscious body.

I ran back to Maggie. Her eyes were shut and she was turning pale. Sickenly bright green veins wrapped up the sides of her neck and trailed wherever her veins went. I wiped off the excess venom that pooled on top of her wound, trying to seep into her veins. The venom burned as it touched my skin and tried to crawl up my forearms. I ripped a part of my shirt to get the rest of venom off of her injury. "Hold on Maggie. Hold on." I grimaced as I wrapped my arms under her and flew as quickly as I could to the DEO. The medical team took her in and tried to get her stable, but I knew that they never encountered this level of toxicity before. I stood outside the bay as they worked.

I listened in on their conversations. "She won't last long. This toxin is killing her. We don't have antitoxins for anything near this severe." Derek stated. Alex tried to rush into the bay, but I stopped her. "What are they doing? Will she make it?"

Derek walked out of the bay. "Will Maggie make it?" Alex pleaded. "I'm sorry, Alex. There is nothing we can do, but slow it down. The venom is killing her. And it seems that she is losing blood, the venom seems to be burning away at it."

"NO! Give her my blood! I don't care how much you need! Please! You have to try!" She begged and tried to break through into Maggie's room.

Derek shook his head. "You know that you are not compatible with her blood type. And you don't have the antitoxins for this."

Realization dawned on me. "But I do." Alex looked at me. Tears trailed down her face and her eyes were filled with panic. I looked away from her briefly. " _Kara."_ She breathed. "I've encountered Cruids before. In the other universe. I've been bitten, and survived. I should have the antitoxins."

"You're not human. It won't work."

"You have to try. Take my blood, find the antitoxins, use my blood to heal her. I don't care what you do, as long as you save her."

Derek bit the inside of his lip as he contemplated. Alex was staring at me like I grew another head. "Fine, come on Kara. Alex, stay out of our way."

Derek had me lay down on a bed next to Maggie's. I looked over and I instantly thought about my first time with the Cruid. Derek turned on a Kryptonite emitter and grabbed a needle.

He punctured my arm and attached it to a machine. He then attached another needle from the machine to Maggie. He typed in some numbers before the machine whirred to life. The blood loss started to affect me instantaneously. My breathing picked up and I started to lose feeling in my fingers and toes. "Kara, I need to stop you. You'll become hypo-anemic and go into cardiac arrest."

"K-keep going. I can handle it." I swallowed the lump in my throat. He continued to take my blood. I took in deep breaths as my vision began to waiver and dim. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I heard Maggie's heart rate pick back up to normal just before I passed out.

I woke up and everything seemed too bright. I looked down and saw a few layers of blankets on my body. My throat was dry and my head pounded. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and groaned as the room swayed. I slid off the bed and held onto the railing for support. I started to make my way through the med bay. As I did, I saw Maggie's prone form. I froze for a second, and my mind jumped to the thought of her not making it.

I cautiously walked over to her. As I neared her, I heard her heart beating rhythmically. I sighed in relief and sat down by her side. I felt awkward as I looked on her sleeping form. I reached out and held her hand gently. I closed my eyes and sat in silence. I heard a painful groan. "My hero." Maggie stated weakly. I opened my eyes.

Maggie smiled at me with a pale face. "Hey Maggie." I smiled sadly before it changed into a frown. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kara. I'm alive. You saved me."

"No, it's all my fault this happened to you. I'm sorry I let the Cruid get to you. I know how painful that was."

"I'm okay Kara. Derek told me what you did for me as I was unconscious. Thank you."

I smiled at her. "Anytime Maggie. We are family, aren't we?" She chuckled. I caught on and laughed with her. "Yeah, we are. Blood sisters, right?"

My face fell. "Alex has been waiting for you to wake up. Barry too."

"Oh, Rao, Barry. Is he okay?"

She nodded. "He's fine. Just a little banged up and a bruised ego. But he's okay." I squeezed her hand and stood up. "Just fair warning, Alex may be a bit chaotic right now."

I nodded and left the med bay. I found Barry and Alex in a conference room. Alex spotted me first and her eyes were on anything, but me. Barry walked over. "Hey Kara. How are you feeling?"

"Better. What about you? The Cruid got some good punches in." He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I know. I'm okay. That was a really brave thing you did for Maggie."

"Barry, you know that I couldn't let her die."

"Yeah, I know that, but I can still say how much I love you and how awesome you are."

"Thanks." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

I looked over to Alex and her eyes finally landed on mine. They were swirling with emotions. "You are so stupid, Kara! You can't go charging into fights with all these aliens! Do you have a death wish?! You can't-"

I smiled at her and pulled Alex in a tight hug. She broke down instantly and held onto my shoulders tightly. Her entire body was shaking as she buried her head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back as she sobbed. Barry nodded at me and walked away, giving Alex and I some privacy. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Alex. Maggie will be fine. It's all okay. She's alive." I soothed.

After a few minutes, Alex pulled away from me. "W-why did you do it?" She asked with a broken voice. I smiled at her. "There was no reason not to. She's your wife, and you're my sister. She's a part of our family. We take care of each other."

Alex choked back a sob. "El Mayarah." She whispered tearfully and I nodded. "I think it's time we talk." I stated somberly. _Time to face the music_.

I sat down on a seat and she took one right next to me. "Yeah, I guess so." She agreed sullenly. "What I said to you was wrong. I was conceited and I had no remorse for anyone else's feelings. And what I said about our family was wrong. I should have never thrown it all away so easily. All of you took me in, treated me as family, and never let anyone say anything negative about it. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair. Can you forgive me?"

Alex smiled grimly. "No, Kara, there is nothing to forgive you for. This was all my fault. I acted like a complete bitch. I was an obnoxious, stuck up, just overall a terrible sister. I should have never expected you to be 100% right away. You were right, you needed time and space. And you should've gotten it without question. I felt absolutely terrible after our first fight, and it only got worse as you stayed away. I wanted to see you and apologize right away, but you didn't return."

She bit her lip before continuing. "I also heard that you were going to Caitlin for advice and comfort, and that really hurt me. I always thought that I would be the one you wanted to go to. The one you would depend on. To be honest, there was some twisted sort of enjoyment it when you came to me with your problems. I wanted you to come to me because I knew you to be this amazing superhero. And I had this hero coming to _me_ for advice. It made me feel better about myself when you did. For some stupid, childish reason, hearing about that made me upset and jealous and I didn't want to talk with you. And after came to my apartment and took away that necklace, I was afraid that I lost you forever. That was the last thing that I thought held our mangled relationship together. I didn't know what to do. Maggie talked a lot of sense into me after you left. Everything I said was completely wrong. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for all the terrible things I said, and I have to be okay with that." She sniffled and looked away from me briefly.

"When I showed up at your cell and saw Caitlin there, all my anger came back and all sense of rationale left my body. And all these weeks being forced to see you because of Maggie and Barry, it was hard. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize. I wanted my sister back, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be sisters anymore. I was worried that you would reject me. No matter what, I shouldn't have acted that way Kara. I'm so sorry. You were right, 5 years of anger, loneliness, and pain tends to change people. You could've went all brooding psychotic vigilante on us." I smirked and she laughed shortly. I opened my arms to her. Alex's eyes widened and she smiled at me shyly. I nodded at her and she accepted my hug. We held each other tight. It was great to have Alex back.

We pulled away and I wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "It may take some time to completely forgive you, Alex. But I still love you, more than the universe combined." She squeezed my shoulders lightly. "I love you too, Kara. More than the universe combined."

We walked out of the conference room. Barry joined us. "Oh, thank god you two made up. Maggie and I were trying so hard to get you two to make up!" He smiled at me. We all walked down to the control room.

J'onn walked over to us. "Kara. We need you over here." He stated and walked to the computers. I followed shortly. All the computers had headlines pertaining to me. From The Girl of Steel Lives, Supergirl Returns, Supergirl or a Hoax, and National City's New Hero?

Dread filled my stomach. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "What are we going to do J'onn? Is there any way to stop the people from thinking Kara is back?" Barry asked. "There are a few ways, but it won't be easy at all. Agent Schott-" J'onn started, but I interrupted him. "No, let them know."

"Kara?"

"Let them know. Supergirl is back. Let's be honest, not being Supergirl has been killing me. Not being Kara Danvers is killing me too." Barry laced his fingers into mine for support. "I miss everyone. I hate hiding out, not being able to leave my apartment without a disguise. I miss flying through the skies. I miss helping the city. I miss my cape. I miss being a hero." Around the room, smiles broke out. Alex placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. "Yes."

 **Woohoo! The Danvers sisters are back! I couldn't keep them mad at each other forever. I love their relationship too much to keep them angry. And Kara wants to be Supergirl again! Yes, finally!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the double update and I'll see you all in the next chapter! ~Raya Kor-El**


	11. Chapter 11

"You don't need to jump back into Supergirl. You know, when you do, there is no going back to normal."

"I know, but this is me. I've never been normal and I can't hide out anymore. I've been gone for too long."

"What are you going to do? How will you address this?"

"I'll give them the truth. They deserve it." I stated. I watched as the Mayor of National City took to the podium in front of City Hall. He began to address the city. I smiled as a plan came to formation in my head. "Winn, do you have an extra suit?" I asked. "Um, yeah. But it's not like your other one. Cisco and I made some major changes."

"Where is it?"

He hesitated. "It's just one of our prototypes. Cisco and I were messing around with ideas." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I just need something, please." He led me off to a room that was hardly ever used by anyone except Winn and Cisco. He placed his hand on a scanner. A door opened on the wall and a new suit emerged.

This was almost completely different from my old one. It was a full suit; no more skirt. The majority was blue, with darker tones toward the center of the suit and on the topside of the arms. By the forearms, shoulders, neck, and feet were red. The red from the shoulders bled into the center of the chest, where the crest sat. There was a gold belt in the middle. I circled around the suit and saw that the back had some openings.

There were 2 triangles of skin showing by the back of the neck, and above the belt, showing the lower back. The edges of the suit were lined with dark red. There was dark blue following the center of the back as well, keeping the same look as the front. I could also see the red from the forearms connected to my shoulders.

The cape was off to the side. The edges were lined with gold. I could tell that the cape connected to my shoulders, and would look almost seamless. The cape was a tad shorter, but still flowed past the mannequin's knees. I looked over to Winn. He wrung his hands nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It looks amazing, Winn." He smiled brightly at me. "Thank you, Kara. It's made of a reinforced tri- polymer, so it can withstand a few thousand degrees, along with knives, grazing bullets, and other things that can cause damage. Like the last one, there is bio tech to monitor your vitals, and Non's anti- kryptonite tech. There is a new com link so you can talk with us and Barry easily. Unfortunately, we couldn't put your old cape with this suit, it was too tattered and damaged to use without major modifications."

"It's great Winn. But where is my cape?"

"We thought that you were- dead. So, we framed it. It's hanging over the bridge between the American flags. You can take it-"

I shook my head. "No that's poetic. I think it needed to be retired anyway." I smirked. He looked over to the suit. "I'll leave you to get changed." He walked out of the room. I quickly changed into the suit. I walked over to the cape and pulled it on. I took and breath and closed my eyes as I ran my hand over the crest. It felt great to have it back on me.

I walked out to the main control room. As I walked by, the agents began to stand up. They followed me there and once I stopped, they began to applaud me. I smiled before flying out into the skies. _How's it feeling?_ "Amazing, Winn, I feel like myself again." _That's great._

 _Kara? Can you hear me?_ "Yeah, I can, Barry." _Our line is secure. I just wanted to say how happy it makes me to see you like yourself again. But you don't need to do this if you truly don't want to._ "Trust me Barry, I'm sure. I miss being a hero. I miss fighting by your side."

 _Me too. Do you want me with you?_ "No. I think I'll be okay." _Okay, I love you._ "I love you too."

I finally made it to City Hall. I hovered over the podium before landing softly. The crowd stood in silence. I looked over to the Mayor. "May I?" He nodded. "Of course."

I walked over to the podium and took a breath. "People of National City. I am here to stop all rumors and to tell you the truth of my death." There were murmurs around the crowd.

"This is me. I am the real Supergirl, and I am not dead. A few years ago, before my disappearances, a hero contacted me. You all know him as the Flash. There was a villain who sought to destroy the world. He reached out to hopefully receive some help. I gladly agreed and we were working together. My first disappearance was caused by a man who was hired by this villain. I was severely injured from a weapon that was not of this world. Luckily, I survived and we continued to fight this evil. And 3 years ago, this villain, known as Shade, attacked our city." I took a breath.

"He tried everything in his power to take over. To win over me and the Flash. He created a portal as we were fighting and threatened the lives of some civilians. This portal, is where he was throwing innocent people. These people were thrown into another world. As he threatened these people, I couldn't stand it anymore, as they were my family. So, instead of these others being sent to this place, which we thought at the time that meant death, I sacrificed myself. There, we spent 5 years fighting, as that world had a different time pace compared to here."

I tightened my grip on the podium before speaking again. "My friends and family believed me to be dead. And therefore, they thought it was right to inform all of you of my untimely death. In my years fighting Shade in the other world, I fought desperately to get your loved ones back, as well as trying to defeat him. I was fortunate enough to find a way back here to National City. I am Supergirl. I will stand here now to protect you all again from this evil." I finished.

The crowd was silent. I took a step back and looked back to the Mayor. "Thank you." I jumped into the sky. As I did so, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"WE LOVE YOU SUPERGIRL!"

"WE MISSED YOU!"

"LONG LIVE THE GIRL OF STEEL!"

"THE MAIDEN OF MIGHT!"

I flew back to the DEO. I landed and J'onn stood at my side. "Nice speech." I nodded briefly to him. "Thanks."

I sat down and let myself calm down after the speech. I hadn't noticed it, but adrenaline was pumping through my body. I looked over to the computers and watched as the media looped my message over and over with the headlines Supergirl Lives! I watched my image flash over the multiplying media sources. My heart stopped as I watched myself flash over a broadcast with CatCo's logo. "I- uh- have to go. I'll be back soon." I stated and took off.

I landed on the patio outside of Miss Grant's office. Her office was dark, but I could hear her heartbeat. I noticed that her entire floor was empty. "Miss Grant?" I called out, but received no answer. I scanned over the office carefully. "Miss Grant?" I called again, and yet, no answer. I sighed and turned back out to her patio. I heard her heartbeat start to pick up. I waited by the door. Her footsteps were cautious and slow.

I dared not to turn around, as I knew that she was looking at me. I waited for her to say something, but we stayed in silence. I sighed and let my head drop. I took a few steps toward the exit. " _Kara_." I heard her whisper. I paused, but didn't turn around.

"You're alive."

"Yeah. I am." I stated delicately.

Her hand rested on my shoulder. She pulled me to face her. Even in the darkness, I could see the redness of her eyes. She's been crying. "I thought you were gone. My office was completely destroyed." I swallowed. "I'm really sorry about that, Miss Grant." She exhaled and shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry. You saved so many lives."

I looked down. "Yeah, I know. But Shade is still at large. He's still terrorizing millions."

She pulled my chin up. "And you will capture him. This will be finished soon. I know you, Supergirl. I know what you can do."

I smiled shyly before it was replaced with a frown. "Miss Grant, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I wanted to, but I was held in the DEO for issues."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that there was a time difference when I left. For me, I was gone for 5 years. In those 5 years, I was hunted, tortured, and on the run from Shade and others. And apparently, I was violent when I first arrived back on this Earth. I attacked the agents. I put two people in the med bay with serious injuries. Someone declared me a danger and I was locked up." I took a shaky breath.

"What! Who was it? Why in the _hell_ would they think it was the most logical idea?! You sacrificed yourself for God's sake!"

I stopped her. "It's okay Miss Grant. I appreciate the support, but it wasn't the DEO's fault. Cadmus tried to surface again." Her eyes widened. "How?"

"Shade. He tried to make a deal with Lillian Luthor to kill me. It would've been a win-win situation for the both of them." She took a breath to calm herself.

After a few seconds, Miss Grant took a step towards me. "Kara, I am so sorry. There is nothing I can say to you to make this better. To make the pain go away; so, I won't try. But there is something I can do for you."

"What's that?"

"Just be there for you. I know that the rest of your family and friends are there for you, but I want you to know that my office is always open to you. No matter what time of day or night. You don't need to be embarrassed for ashamed. I will never judge you." Tears stung my eyes. She grabbed me in a hug. "Miss Grant, there was something that you said a while ago that made me think." I stated.

"Oh?" She pulled away.

"It was when I woke up from my coma and visited you."

She stayed silent, waiting for me to continue. "You said that I was like the daughter you never had. Everything you ever wanted in a daughter." She nodded. "There was something else I didn't get to say that day. I remember my mother vividly. I remember my last seconds with her on my planet. Then I lost her. I came to this planet, scared and alone. Eliza took me in and treated me as her own. She was gentle and understanding. She never demanded much from me. I know why she never pushed me, but I craved to be challenged. It was a side of my mother that was never filled."

I took another shaky breath. "Until, I started working for you. You pushed me to my limits. Only expected greatness. Anything else was unacceptable. You helped me find out who I was. You inspired me to become Supergirl, but also kept my head out of the clouds. And when I finally told you I was Supergirl, you kept pushing me, you never scolded me, or were angry." I bit my lip. "What I want to say, Miss Grant, is that you were a mother that I always wanted. I appreciate everything that you have ever done for me. I don't think that I'll ever forget what you have taught me."

She smiled, kissed my forehead, and held me in a soft hug. "I expect nothing less from you, Kara. I love you." I held her tighter. "I love you too." We pulled away and I could see tears rushing down her face. She cleared her throat. "So, will I ever get back my reporter?" She asked.

"You know I can't; Kara Danvers is legally dead."

"Actually, you may have helped both Supergirl and Kara Danvers come back to life from your little speech today."

"What?"

"You stated that Shade took innocent people. Why can't Kara Danvers be one of them?" Miss Grant stated. I smiled. "You're right. Rao, I didn't even think about that."

"It was meant to be."

"Are you sure that you would want to take me back? I may be a bit rusty from a reporter's standpoint."

"Of course, I will Kara. Besides, I know that Iris has really been trying to fill in your footsteps, but she misses you greatly. They all do."

"I know."

"Good, now go back to your Romeo. I know for a fact that he is severely deprived of your presence."

"Thank you, Miss Grant."

"Of course, Kara. I expect you back soon. Go home. Chop chop." I nodded and flew off to the DEO. "Where did you go?" Alex asked.

"CatCo."

"Why?"

"Miss Grant just saw me alive and on tv. I thought I owed it to her. I was going to go to the others too. They deserve to see me." Alex nodded. "Okay, but take it easy as Supergirl."

"I will."

The next few hours, I made my way around the city, visiting my family and friends. I found out that Iris was dating James, which was getting very serious. Joe was promoted to the Captain of NCPD. Caitlin and Winn were still dating as well. Cisco found a girl as geeky as him and were starting to date.

After seeing all my loved ones, I flew back to my apartment. I landed down roughly, and Barry rushed over to me. "You okay Kara?" I nodded. "Yeah, it's just flying around this much burned me out."

"Why were you flying around?"

"I had to see all the others who didn't know I was alive. They were going to see me sooner rather than later because of my speech, and I wanted to avoid any anger." He nodded. "Makes sense."

I walked off to my bedroom and tried to pull off my suit. My arms had no strength left. I groaned and tried again. I was still stuck in my suit. "Barry." I called. He appeared around the corner in a second. "Yes?"

"Can you help me? It's stuck." I stated plainly. He smirked. "Of course, turn around." He pulled off the cape and draped it over a chair. He unzipped the suit and helped me pull it off my shoulders. Even though I was still covered by my sports bra, I could feel my cheeks turn a bit red. "Oh my god." Barry breathed. "What?" I asked, nervous and ashamed. I felt Barry step back. I turned around and saw that his eyes were wide and his hand was covering his mouth.

"What?" I repeated. He lowered his hand and took a step closer. His eyes wandered around my torso. I could see tears forming in his eyes. He reached out and gently placed a hand on my side, where the scar from Tycho's knife sat. He brushed it tenderly with his thumb.

"Kara." He whimpered. Slowly, he inventoried all my scars on my torso, back, and up to my face. His thumb ghosted over the long thin scar on my temple. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. " _Kara_."

I opened my eyes and I could see tears rushing down his face. "I'm okay, Barry." I whispered. His hand held the back of my head as he stepped closer.

I see him, his eyes revealing more than his words could express. Our breaths mingled. My heart fluttered as he drew me to his lips. It was soft and gentle. There were no fireworks or sparks, but it was better than that. It was a wave of warmth that filled me up, spilling out from his heart and rushing to every corner of my body.

We pulled away, but only ever so slightly. Our foreheads rested on each other's. I took long slow breaths and Barry did the same. Barry was the first one to break the silence. "This shouldn't have happened to you. I am so sorry to have brought this pain and suffering. You-"

His voice broke and he leaned away. "You don't deserve me. You deserve someone better. Someone who will protect you. Someone who-" I cut him off. "No, Barry, you don't get to say anything like that. I wanted to be with you. I want to be with _you_. Your problems are my problems. I don't need protecting, and neither do you. We are heroes. And we have each other. There is nothing better than that."

He bit his lip. "But your scars-" I pulled his chin back to face me. "Are only scars and memories now. Nothing else. I love you, Barry Allen, for who you are; for what you do. And I realize that I should've told you this such a long time ago. I should've acted sooner, and told you how I felt." He gave me a watery smile. "I love you too, Kara Zor-El. You are the best thing in my life." Barry held my head in his hands and as he pulled me into a fiery and passionate kiss.

 **Hey guys! So, I have some news, which is good, but still makes me sad. I was doing the math and I found out that this story is almost over. I loved writing this story and I wish that I could forever keep writing this, but there is always an end. I'm thinking like two or three more chapters before I finish it. Soooo, yeah. Thank you all again for the support and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter! ~Raya Kor-El**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up some time later. I could feel Barry's arm on my bare stomach. I rolled over to face him. He slowly came to and smiled at me. I smiled back at him as I heard his steady and strong heartbeat. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his bare chest. I took in a breath and I could smell him. He smelled like a combination of burnt ozone from the lightning circulating his body and crisp clean rain. It made me feel like I was up in the sky just after a storm, which was the best time to be there. "I love you Kara."

"I love you Barry."

He gently ran his hand through small sections of my hair, and it made me shiver. He chuckled softly. "Something wrong?" He asked. I stretched before snuggling closer to him and closing my eyes. "Mmmmmm, no. I like it when you play with my hair." Barry took in a large breath and released it slowly.

He stopped and placed his hand on my arm. "I'm surprised that we haven't been interrupted yet." Barry stated. "Goin' to jinx it." I stated groggily. Someone knocked on the door.

"Too late."

We laid there for a couple seconds and the person knocked again. We groaned and I rolled over. "You get it." I grumbled tiredly. "Why?"

"'Cause you jinxed it."

Barry huffed before sitting up and throwing off the blankets roughly. "Don't throw a temper. It's your fault." I looked over to him as he pulled on some clothes. I rubbed my eyes as Barry casually walked away. I got up and started to pull on my clothes. I was just about to pull on my shirt when I heard a gasp and something drop to the floor.

I jumped around to face the noise. Alex stood near the wall, her hands still in the position of holding the now dropped coffee, her pale face, eyes wide, and mouth open. The sun peaked through my curtains and it reflected off the tears in her eyes. Her glossy brown eyes jumped from scar to scar, and I felt more vulnerable after each second passed.

"Wh-what, Kara- I- You-" She stuttered. Her words were slow, like she didn't want to believe what she saw.

Barry came jogging a second later. He looked down to the spilled coffee before looking to Alex's frozen form. My eyes jumped from Alex's to Barry's nervously. Barry glanced over to me before his eyes locked on my scars too. The few seconds that they both stared at me felt like an eternity. Like I was on display. My throat started to close as I could feel them judging.

I stood there silently, involuntarily letting them soak up all the scars and burns, and my head started to spin. They'd never not see this. Hell, I see it every time I look in the mirror, but I also have to feel the pain that was awarded with each and every scar, no matter the size. I wanted the Earth to open and swallow me whole; away from their prying eyes. The few seconds of their staring finally ended and Barry tried to break away from his gape. "I'll, uh, clean this up."

Alex snapped out of her trance after Barry spoke. "Yeah, umm, I'll-I'll help you." Neither of them met my eyes. I felt disgusted with myself and offended by their hypercritical eyes.

I rushed off to my bathroom and locked the door. I leaned over my sink and stared into my own eyes, which were filling with tears. I clenched my jaw as it seemed that every scar seemed to be highlighted on my skin. I looked down to my torso and felt sick.

I pulled down the mirror and flipped it so I couldn't see my reflection. I sat down in my bathtub and let the coolness of the tub soothe the burning from my embarrassment. After last night, I thought I was okay with all my scars, but seeing both people I loved dearly stare at me in that way; eyes filled with a concoction of anger, fear, concern, and even judgment, and not saying anything, it hurt me deeply. I could hear Alex and Barry talking softly.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the rim. There was no escaping from this embarrassment. It was absolute. Utter humiliation. Torture. This moment would be seared into my mind along with all the other painful and embarrassing moments. Forever. Ready to pop up and torment me again when I'm ever in a quiet moment.

There was a small knock on my door and I heard the doorknob rattle. "Kara, let me in, please." I heard Alex speak in a soft voice.

I didn't move. "Kara, babe." Barry tried after a few seconds. "Kara, please." Alex tried again. I let out a deep breath, but I stayed in my spot. "Whatever is going on through your head right now, just stop. Whatever way you are blaming yourself, stop. You are _not_ to blame for any of this. Please open this door for us." Alex whispered.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. "You can't do it all, Kara. You can't be strong for everyone all the time. Not even yourself. Some days are better, some days are worse. It's the way life is. I know it isn't fair, life never is. Anyone can just give up and pull themselves away. It's the easiest thing to do. But this isn't how you are. I've seen you face insurmountable odds and come out strong. You've pulled two Earths together for God's Sake! You've gone head to head with Shade multiple times and survived!" I could feel Alex trying to be optimistic. The smallest smile made its way on my face.

"I know that it's hard for you. But you are allowed to put away your brave face and break down. It's okay. You can hug someone who loves you, you can cry, you can get angry, be mad."

She paused. "But you can't give up on yourself, you can't give up. Being strong, being brave, being a hero. It isn't about taking on the world and surviving with a smile on your face. It's running through the battlefield, depending on whoever you can, and doing the best you can. We all believe in you."

She sighed. "So, please, baby girl, come out of there. I'm done talking to a door." She tried to joke. I contemplated for a few more seconds before slowly getting up and unlocking the door. The door opened slowly. Alex stood there, with a huge watery smile and tears running down her cheeks.

Barry stood behind her, with a few tears as well. "Thank you." Alex pulled me close to her. Despite the heaviness in my stomach, I felt safe. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck and sunk into the warmth of her loving hug, appreciative of the simple gesture. It made my future seem a little less bleak.

She led me away from the bathroom and to the couch. Barry sat on one side of me, and Alex on the other. Having them so close, all feeling of judgement from them left my mind.

Barry had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and Alex had her hand on my arm. We all sat in silence until I broke it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kara."

I shook my head. "No, not really. I shouldn't have flipped out like that. I should've told you two about it."

Alex smiled sadly. "A heads up would've been nice." She teased. We all giggled and laughed for a few seconds, before the atmosphere turned back to seriousness. I pulled away from them and stood up. I traced the half circle that was dashed into my skin from teeth. "The bite from the Cruid." I traced a thin scar down my arm. "A blade from an Arigonian." I pointed to a circle near my ribs. "A bullet from alien hunters."

"Wait, humans hunted you too?" Barry asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I was an enemy pretty much to both sides. Aliens hated me, regular humans hated me. There was no third side to the fighting, so I made my own. That's where Oliver and the others came from. It also helped that I knew you."

"Damn."

I went through a few more before Alex stopped me. "Kara, you don't need to do this. I know that this must be bringing up more painful memories from Terram Two."

"Yeah, it is. But no matter where I go, I'll always have to remember them." Barry stood up and held my cheek in his hand. "They will stay with you forever, but that doesn't mean that you have to be ashamed or embarrassed of them. You're beautiful." He smiled at me before planting a small kiss.

I turned back to Alex. "So why did you come here? Is there something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, it's just that you are usually up by now and do a comm check with the DEO. I thought that you must've slept in so I was going to bring you coffee. But it seems you were up-" She trailed off. Barry and I blushed and Alex immediately caught on. "Oh. Oh! Okay. I'll uh, be heading back to the DEO." She stated awkwardly.

I grabbed her in a quick hug. "Thank you, Alex."

"Anytime Kara. I told you, I'll always be there for you."

"And I will be there for you. I love you."

"I love you too." She left my apartment.

They next day, Barry and I were cuddling on the couch and watching Funny Face when my phone began to ring.

I sighed and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" _Supergirl, it's Winn. Where are you?_ "My apartment. Why is something wrong _?" Yes, Superman needs your help._ I sat up quickly. "With what? Who? Where is he?" _We don't know, we only got a distress signal a few minutes ago. He's in Metropolis._ "Okay, I'll be there soon."

I placed my phone down. "What's wrong?" Barry asked. "Kal's in trouble. I have to go help him." I stated and started to get dressed in my suit. "Okay, let's get ready." I stopped. "You're not going."

Barry gave me a hurt and confused look. "Um, yes I am _,_ Kara." I shook my head. "No, I don't need you hurt. Kal only calls if he needs serious help."

"Oh, am I not serious help?" He asked and crossed his arms. I cringed. "No, that- that's not what I meant, Barry. I mean that when he calls me, it means that he needs another Kryptonian to help him out. I'm sorry."

"Kara, the last time that you went to help out your cousin, you came back half conscious. Doomsday nearly killed you and Clark."

"I've been through more since then Barry. I'm stronger, faster; I can handle it."

"But your weaknesses are the same, Kara. Kryptonite can kill you just the same. It doesn't matter if your stronger or faster. It can kill you, poison you, make you vulnerable."

"I know that Kryptonite can still harm me, but I have more weaknesses now, Barry. And I can't expose them." His eyebrows pulled together. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Barry Allen! You are my weakness! I can't afford to have you hurt, or killed. You aren't invincible."

Barry took a step toward me. "Damn it Kara, neither are you! I saw you lying in a coma for 5 months, then I thought you were dead for 3 years! I can't go through losing you again without having any part of it. I need to be there. I won't let anything happen to you." His voice cracked. " _Please_."

I looked into his green eyes. They were begging me to not go alone. I sighed. "Okay. Hurry up, we spent too much time arguing." I stated and finished pulling out my suit.

In a second, Barry had his suit on. His hand flew up to his ear. "Cisco?" He waited for a moment as Cisco talked to him through the com. His shoulders dropped. "Damn it." He whispered.

"Oliver needs help. He's pinned down with the others outside Opal City."

"It looks like we have to split up." I stated somberly. He looked at me carefully. "I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean it." He apologized. "I didn't either. Just come back safely, Scarlet Speedster." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You too, Girl of Steel." He raced out of my apartment and I flew out of my window.

I took off to Metropolis. As I started to approach the skyline, I was half expecting it to look destroyed, like last time. But nothing seemed wrong. I raced off to Kal's apartment.

I landed down and I found Kal and Lois sitting on their couch. He saw me in the corner of his eye. He immediately jumped up and opened the door to the patio, where I landed.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Kal asked. "What do you mean? I was told that you put out a distress signal."

He shook his head. "No, Metropolis has been quiet for the past few weeks. Everything is fine." He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Are you okay?" I thought back to how Winn acted.

He never called me Supergirl on the comms. And what a coincidence that Barry was called away to a different city. _It's a trap._ "No." My eyes widened and I took off to the skies. Kal was left standing on the patio, more confused than ever.

 **It's short and I'm late on updating, and I'm so sorry. But these last few days have been hectic. I finally found some time to post it, even though it's about 12:20 am. Man, I'm tired. But anyway, we're one step closer to the end! I can't believe it. I want to give a quick shoutout to Bobpandas for recommending writing a scene in which Alex sees Kara's scars. At first I was going to have only Alex there, but I wanted Barry to also be there to support Kara and Alex as all three of them finally get to talk a bit more about how Kara is coping and a teeny bit more insight on Terram Two. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! ~Raya Kor-El**


	13. Chapter 13

My hand flew up to my comm. "Barry, you there?" Nothing. "Alex?" Static. "J'onn?" No.

I urged myself to go faster. I felt myself break through the sound barrier as I neared National City.

A familiar pain rang threw my head. _You thought I was gone, Kara? Hahaha please, don't flatter yourself. I am everywhere. I will control your universe. And I will kill everyone you love. But not without making you suffer first. Come back to the DEO and let's have a little chat. I have a few people who are_ dying _to see you again_.

Without any hesitation, I crashed through the roof and left a large crater in the floor. Everything was dark and the only source of light was from the hole I made. Standing in the middle of the room was Shade.

He was smiling at me with his crooked teeth. He had his cane in his hand, and his clothes looked freshly pressed. "Nice suit. I fancy it more than that drab thing you wore before. Shows your curves better." He purred darkly. I tightened my fists and took a step to him. "You disgust me." He smiled wickedly. "You move, they die." Shade spun the cane around and smiled brighter. He waltzed over to me. "I see that you are in a better condition than the last time I saw you. And you have your powers back. Feels good, doesn't it? To think that you have power over me." He walked in circles around me, taunting.

"What have you done with them?" I asked. "Who? Oh, yes, your loved ones. Well, let's say that they are just- indisposed for now. Don't worry, they are still alive. But it all depends on how you act."

He stopped in front of me. "If you behave like a good little alien and come back to my Earth to help me create a few little projects, then they live. You say no, then they die." I stood in silence. He leaned forward slightly. "All of them. Slowly, painfully, alone. Crying out your name, hoping that they will saved by you." He whispered maniacally in my ear. I took a breath and held it tightly.

" _Come on, Kara_." He drew out smoothly. "It's an easy choice, is it not? You get to save all your family and friends from death and suffering. Now isn't the time to be selfish." I glared at him with a tight jaw. He ran his finger down my jawline as he circled around me. "Yeah, sure. Save them now only to have them killed by the 'projects' that I would help you create." Shade stopped right in front of me. His smile faltered and his eyes turned cold. "Shut up." He slapped my face. My eyes started to glow, powered by rage. "Ah, ah, ah. You do anything, I will kill them and you have no idea where they are. I can tell you this, you wouldn't get to all of them in time. I scattered them."

I released my breath. "How do I know that you aren't bluffing?" He laughed. "Please. You think I would bluff with a hand so strong?"

He clicked something in his left hand and a screen behind turned on. I could see everyone I loved on different screens. They were all being held in small containment units with thick glass walls.

From some of the cameras, I could see all my loved ones. Even the Queens, Lances and all the others I rescued from Terram Two. Some were different, as I could see Maggie from Alex's camera, James from Iris', Caitlin from Winn's, and Jeremiah from Eliza's. "I thought you said they were spaced out?" I asked.

"Oh, they are, but I decided to pair up a few of them. So, when they realize the inevitable, they can _scream_ out together." He purred and then sneered at me. "They can realize your betrayal together. Poetic, isn't it?"

"Let me talk to them, please."

He shook his head. "And let you somehow help them? I'm not an idiot Kara. But please, remind me of something."

I raised my eyebrow. "Where did Simon stab you? About here!?"

I was confused for a millisecond before I watched as he brandished his blade from the cane, and buried it into my side.

"Did you know that scars tend to be more sensitive than the rest of your skin?"

He punched my stomach. I fell to my hands and knees and I grimaced I felt the coolness of the blade sink into my core. I swallowed thickly, and before I knew it, my throat was coated in blood. I took in several breaths. I looked up to him. "H-how?"

"The knife I gave Simon was only a fraction of the metal I found in the other universe. He only believed it to be the last piece available. After our last encounter on this Earth, I fashioned myself a new blade. But let's not forget the coup de grâce." He pulled out a small device and clicked it. The room was turned an eerie shade of green. "K-kryptonite."

He laughed. "You don't think I didn't give you all this time just to get you to heal? Oh, no no _no_ , I was planning! All of this. I want it to be perfect. I want to savor your death. But I want to make sure your city suffers first." I breathed and looked down the blade sticking out of my side. I heard Shade walk over to me. His cold hand grabbed my chin and made me look into his cold, dark eyes.

"It's okay, Kara. I know that you want to give in to the darkness. You've been fighting it for _so long_." I panted and pushed off the feeling of nausea and weakness.

"Just let go. Just _die._ It's time sweetheart." He whispered venomously and tenderly pulled a hair out of my face. I looked up to the screens. I studied every one of their faces. I noticed that J'onn had shifted into a small creature, to look like he wasn't there.

I smiled weakly. "You failed, _Richard_." I stated. He laughed. "What are you possibly going on about? Your loved ones will die shortly, and you are near death yourself."

"Missing someone?" I asked. Shade stood up and walked to the screen. "What, I can't be. I've planned-NO! Where the hell is he?" I noticed that he was getting ready to teleport away. I pulled myself up with the strength I had left, and grabbed onto him before he completely disappeared. I landed on the cold ground with a large thud.

The blade bit at my side. He laughed. "Clever move to get yourself away from the emitters, but I'm afraid you're still going to bleed out." I pulled myself up, now that I was feeling stronger since I was away from the Kryptonite. I pulled off the excess of the blade, however with some resistance due to the lack of my powers. I knew that if I pulled the entire blade out, I would bleed quicker.

I looked around the room and saw that Shade had been lying to me. Everyone was here, in their cells, but spread out in the warehouse. "You liar." I smiled at him. I could tell that everyone knew I made it because they were shouting my name and banging on the glass.

I took a step toward him, but he held up the device again. "I wouldn't if I were you." I paused. "I may have not planned for you to be able to get in here, but I did set up something nasty for all of them if you got out of line." He stated and pushed the button.

Suddenly, the darkened warehouse was lit up with electricity pumping through the cells. They all screamed out in pain. "S-stop it. Please." He released the button and smirked. "Now you see my power over you?"

"Y-yes, but I see something else too."  
"What's that? Your death? Maybe your parents? Oh, and after that, all your loved ones too? Please elaborate because the more you are talking, the more you are bleeding out. So, go ahead. Enlighten me."

I took a breath and held my side. "You crossed a line going after them. I won't rest until you're beaten. And by beaten down, I mean _dead_. There isn't a place where you can hide, I will find you, and I will d-destroy you. I don't care how it happens, I don't care if you suffer or not, I just need your cold eyes extinguished of all life. Don't think I'll play by the rules either, because they were thrown out the window a long time ago."

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who is dying."

I screamed and charged forward. My fists pummeled his face relentlessly. He took a cheap shot to my side to get some leverage. I cried out and he kicked my knees. I crumpled to the ground and he kicked my side. I gasped for air and I started choking on my blood. I turned on my other side and let the blood run out. "You barely put up a fight, Kara. I'm disappointed in you."

"S-says the o-one who needed help to d-defeat me. Like a c-coward." He kicked my side again. I coughed and gasped. There was more yelling from my loved ones. He reached in his pocket and continued to electrocute them.

I laid there, listening to them scream out. I couldn't move. My body lost its strength long ago. My mind was shattered with pain. A new feeling swelled inside me as I continued to hear them. Calling my name. There wasn't any part of me that didn't relish in the sudden rush of energy that hatred and pain supplied. The fuel ignited my heart and shocked my body. I had _power._

I jumped into the air and raced over, who was completely oblivious. I screamed as I landed blow after blow. Fury blinded my sight, and the lust for revenge took over my body. Left fist. "YOU WILL NEVER-" Right fist. "-EVER-" Left fist. "HARM MY FAMILY AGAIN! NEVER!" I grabbed his collar and lifted his chest of the ground. My eyes burned and I unleashed my anger on the left side of his face. He used his powers to block most the heat vision, but I still burned his face.

He kicked me across the warehouse and I dented the wall severely. I raced back over to him. He blocked my attempts to punch him.

I took some blood from my side, and threw it in his eyes. He stumbled back and cried out in surprise. "You dirty little pest!" I took my advantage and held him by his throat. "I WILL NOT LOSE ANYONE ELSE TO YOU! NO ONE EVER WILL!"

Shade was no longer responsive and I dropped him to the floor. "You don' get 'o decide who lives o' dies. No one should-" I panted over his body. I couldn't see his chest rising and falling. Dread washed over me along with exhaustion. I fell to my knees and spat out the blood pooling in my mouth.

Blood was still seeping down my side at an alarming rate. I looked up and saw everyone trying to get out of their cells. I could hear them shouting, but it sounded like they were underwater. I grunted as I pulled myself up. My body swayed as I made my way over to the closest cell; it was Lena's.

Tears were in her eyes along with pain and anger. I could see her lips moving, but all I heard was a high-pitched ringing. I steadied myself by putting my hand on the glass. I slipped slightly and glanced down to my hand. It was coated in blood. I looked back up to the glass; I left a large bloody handprint. I grimaced and balled my fist. I cocked my arm, and Lena backed away. My fist connected with the glass, but it barely buckled. I tried again and again, but nothing happened. I fell to my knees again, and rested my forehead against the glass.

My remaining thread of strength frayed before breaking completely, I had nothing left. Hysterical sobs shook my body, threatening to tear myself apart from the inside. I fought to reclaim control over my body, and I was shocked by the sounds escaping from deep within my chest. Breaths struggled in and out. Lena bent down and her bright green eyes stared into my watery ones.

Her lips were moving again. _You can do this_ , I read. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "N-o. I can't." I sobbed. She pounded on the glass, but I couldn't bear to look at his disappointed face. Lena knocked harder on the glass. I opened my eyes just to see myself being pulled back by my cape. I was stopped by Shade's foot on my chest. I could see him swaying. His face was coated in blood. His one eye was swollen shut. Blood leaked from his mouth. ""S not over yet, Ka-ra."

"No, not until y-ou're lying dead on the gr-ound."

I grabbed his ankle, and snapped it with my arm. He screamed out, and teleported away from me. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up. "Cowar-d!"

The lights flickered and I looked over to where his body was laying moments ago. The switch was gone. Again, there were screams of agony. I spotted Shade in the corner of the warehouse. I quickly flew to him, grabbed the button from his broken hand, and threw him to the other side of the room.

When he landed, I heard a large SNAP! My stomach twisted unnaturally. I pulled myself over to him and felt for a pulse. There was nothing. I killed Shade. My stomach lurched and I dry heaved. _He's dead._ I coughed as more blood ran from my lips. I felt like I was suffocating on nothing. I could barely get any air into my lungs. Black spots danced in my vision.

I searched his still warm body and found another switch. I fell to the ground, and my head smacked the concrete. My vision went dark, but I was still conscious. My fingers were numb and I commanded them to press the button, but I was sure that they stopped responding. I tried to hold onto my side, hoping to slow down my death. Rapid footsteps approached me. "Kara? Oh, dear Lord! Kara, can you hear me?" I heard Jeremiah ask.

"Wh-y can't I see?"

"I don't know. Can you move your hand?" Alex asked gently. "I'm bl-eeding." I answered softly. "I know, baby girl. I just want to see it." She elaborated. "O-kay." She peeled back my hand and gasped.

"Eliza! I need you over here!" Alex shouted. More footsteps. "Keep pressure on it." I cried out as the blade dug deeper. "Kay, hang in there!" There was a pause. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bleed-ing." I repeated. Eliza pulled some of my hair from my face. "We know, sweetheart. We know, just stay strong. We're trying to help you." She soothed solemnly.

"The blade is still in her." J'onn answered Caitlin. "Should we remove it?" James asked. "No, if we pull it out here, we could cause more damage and she'll bleed faster."

"B-ar?" I asked weakly.

I felt someone grab my other hand. "I'm here Kara. I'm here."

"Cisco, try and find a way out of here." J'onn commanded. "I can't. We're sealed in and there is no technology to call out for help."

"'Y comm. I h-ave it." I felt someone reach behind my ear and take it off. "I go as quick as I can." Cisco stated. "We'll help." I felt Winn and Lena's presence disappear.

There was a tear of fabric. "Barry, can you lift her torso gently? If I can't stop the bleeding, I want to stop her from completely bleeding out." Alex stated. "No, wait. Don't move her. I can try and stop it." I heard Caitlin state. "How?" Alex asked. "I can try and freeze the wound." Caitlin explained. There was a second of silence. "Look, I know it might not work, but I'm not going to let Kara bleed out here. _Not like this_." She defended. "O-okay, do it." Alex confirmed. "Kay, this is going to hurt. But you can squeeze Barry's hand as hard as you can. Ready?"

I felt a new set of hands on my side. There was a small sting of cold before it increasingly got worse. Soon, it felt like pins and needles biting into my skin. I cried out. Caitlin removed her hands and the coldness stopped before numbness set in.

I panted heavily. "It worked." Barry stated. I laid in silence for a few seconds as I tried to fight through the cold. "Shit!" I heard Alex curse as another pair of hands rushed to my side. "Why did it melt so quickly? I made sure that it would've bought us a few minutes." Caitlin stated. "It must be because she is bleeding out too quickly and her heart is trying to compensate for the low blood pressure. It must be pumping extremely fast; remember she has more blood volume compared to us, and she's already lost so much. It's creating a positive feedback loop." Eliza stated.

My mind was groggy. Nothing that they were saying made much sense. Only one thought ran through my mind. "I killed h-im." Tears formed in my eyes. "It's okay Kara." James soothed. I took a shuddering breath. "I _ki-lled_." I repeated and my body shook. "Barry, calm her down. All this movement and stress is irritating her wound. She's bleeding out faster."

"Kara, hey. Shh. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He ran his fingers through my hair. "But I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I coughed and more blood spilled. I clenched my jaw as blood filled the back of my throat. "Kara. I need you to calm down."

My legs were numb, my body was freezing, and I could barely focus. "Love -ou, Bar."

He sobbed. "I love you too, Kara. Just hold on. We'll get through this together. You've been through so much more than this."

"I c-an see th- Light." I whispered. "No! Don't you dare go with them Kara! You can't!"

"'Y family, friends. _Kryp-ton_."

"No, Kara. Your family and friends are here with you now! You just need to hold on. Hold on. Just a little longer, babe. Then everything will be okay. But you need to hold on."

I tried to take in a breath, but what I got instead was blood running down my throat and trying to suffocate me. I wheezed.

"You're not going anywhere, you hear me? You're stronger than this! You're going to make it through this. I can't do this without you."

"Don' be scare-d, Bar. It'll be oka-."

Something wet dropped on my cheek. "No! Goddamn it! We're supposed to be together Kara. We're supposed to have a happy life. Be saving the world together! After this morning, I was going to take you to the summit of Mount Hawthorne, and propose to you."

 _"_ _W-ha-"_

"I want you to be my wife, Kara Danvers. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be the father of your kids. I want to grow old with you. I want to be by your side as we fight the evils of this world. I want to be yours."

I gagged as I felt Eliza's hand press down again. "I w-" I released my breath as my eyes rolled back. "NO!"

 **Soooo, yeah, that happened. It was kind of more intense than I wanted it to be, but then I thought back to all the fights/emotional scenes that Kara had in the past two seasons, like fighting Red Tornado, fighting Non after the Black Mercy and in the desert with Indigo, lifting Fort Rozz, saving Alex and all the other aliens, and fighting Superman. Those scenes were powerful and emotional. Her emotions influence the way she fights and the potency of her powers. Kara was fighting for her family, for justice, and yes, maybe even a slightest bit of revenge.**

 **On another note, we only have two chapters left. *cries* It's okay, I'm fine. Any waaaayy, thank you all for the support and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! ~Raya Kor-El**


	14. Chapter 14

I shakily pulled myself out of the hazy darkness. Something stabbed the back of my throat. I gagged and tried to move, but my body was unresponsive. I cried out as my torso twisted unnaturally. I grunted and I could feel tears run down my face. I could hear people just outside the room. Finally, feeling rushed back into my hand.

I knocked something over and they ran into the room. They were on each side of me. "Relax Kara. It's okay. You're at the DEO."

The other person pulled the object in my throat.

I took in a slow, steady breath. "You're safe Kara." Everything was blurry. I blinked and I barely made out the forms of Derek and Dr. Hamilton. "'M a-live?" I questioned. "Yeah, Cisco and Winn were able to reach Superman with your comm. He broke in to the warehouse, grabbed you, and flew off to the Fortress." They spoke too quickly for me to understand right away. One of the two shined a light into my eyes. "Dilation normal and equal in both eyes." Derek reported. "Kara, can you see us?"

"Bl-urry." I answered slowly. "Blindness must have been due to the concussion and severe internal bleeding."

"For'ess?"

"Yeah, you were stabilized there. Apparently, Superman had it stocked for situations like this; with his blood, bandages, medications. He brought Batman and Lena Luthor there to work to create a regenerative liquid. It was the opposite of Kryptonite for you and Superman along with other components to help you heal as fast as possible. As soon as it was finished, he placed you in it, and you immediately started to heal. You were brought back here when he deemed you healthy enough to be monitored by us. We kept you sedated in a mini coma for a quicker recovery. We weened you off of the meds a few days ago to get you to start to wake up." Dr. Hamilton explained. Derek grabbed the stethoscope and placed it over my heart. My head spun with all her words. I felt dizzy and I closed my eyes. "Time?"

"A few weeks." I released a painful sigh. It wasn't another 5 months. "How are you feeling?"

"H-human." After a few minutes, they left the room. I tried to focus on anything across the room, but everything was still out of focus.

I cautiously chewed on the ice chips Dr. Hamilton gave me. Slowly, three people walked into the room. I was enveloped in a hug. I could hear their heartbeats and I recognized them as Alex, Jeremiah, and Eliza. They pulled away and Eliza pulled a few strands from my face. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Blurry, unclear. Weak." I answered. "That's normal, Kara. You had a lot of powerful drugs and other substances in your body along with the blood loss and Kryptonite exposure. You'll start to feel better the longer you are awake. Your mind is trying to reset from the trauma and stress." Eliza explained. I tried to focus on her words, but my mind was thinking in Kryptonian. Her words were just garbled sounds. I took in a breath.

"You pulled a hell of a comeback Kara." Jeremiah stated. I looked down to the bandage around my side. _"I did, right_?" I accidently spoke in Kryptonian. I blushed with embarrassment.

" _It's okay, Kara. Just focus."_ Alex comforted. My mind understood her right away, even if her pronunciations were off. I nodded slowly.

" _We're just so glad that you're awake. It was a long time waiting_." Eliza tried to add. " _At least it wasn't longer."_ I teased poorly. Alex's small smile faded to a deep frown.

" _Sorry_."

Jeremiah looked to the other two and spoke in English. "Can you give Kara and me a few minutes?" He asked. They nodded and walked out of the room. He sat down by my side. " _How are you feeling_?"

" _Exhausted_."

" _That's understandable_."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. "I killed him. I killed Shade." I cringed at my heavy Kryptonian accent that wove itself in my English words. I bit my lip, but he didn't notice. Instead, he sighed. "Yes, he's dead." I swallowed thickly. "I'm a monster." Jeremiah shook his head. "No, Kara, you did it to protect us. All of us."

"I'm a _murderer_ , Jeremiah. I took a life."

"You are not a murderer. There was no other way."

"I'm not supposed to resort to that kind of violence. It was our Honor Code on Krypton. We serve for Integrity and Justice. We don't kill. I'm supposed to be a hero, not a killer."

Jeremiah took my hand. "Kara, being a superhero is complicated. You have to face tough decisions every day. Being on a pedestal like that, as a superhero, it is extremely difficult. And it's even harder on you as you were not from this world. You grew up on Krypton, you saw the standard you were held to. It makes your life that more difficult, especially as the views on Earth constantly changing. But that is what makes you that much better of a hero, of a person, and of our family. You continuously push yourself to do these great things. Even if it is unfair to yourself. Sometimes-" He sighed.

"Sometimes, even though we don't want to admit it, it's okay to not be perfect. To regret your actions. It's okay to be human. We are happy to see you here, alive and awake."

"Thanks, Jeremiah."

We sat in silence as his words settled into my mind. Finally, everything was seeming clearer. My vision was straight and crisp. My chest wasn't as tight, and my head didn't spin as quickly as before.  
He smiled at me. " _So_ , as we have that out of the way, there is something else we need to talk about."

"What?"

"There is a certain man who proclaimed his love for you. And I do recall him stating he wants to be a part of our family." I blushed lightly. "Yeah, I uh- didn't know about that."

"I know that you didn't, but I want to know how you feel about it." I smiled at him. "I never have thought about that aspect of my life. I always thought that I would be alone. The Last Daughter of Krypton." I sighed. "But it is different for Kal. He doesn't need to worry as much to hold up the traditions as he never knew them, but I can remember them clearly. And know that I have someone I could possibly spend the rest of my life with, it scares me. I don't know what to do, I'm not used to not being in control."

Jeremiah laughed. "That's perfectly normal, Kara." I looked away shyly. "I know. It's just- strange."

"Yeah, it will always be strange. Kara, whatever you choose, I want you to know that we will support you. Barry is a great guy. I see how he stands by you, fights by you, and loves you."

"Thanks Jeremiah. It means a lot to me."

"Of course, Kara, you are a part of our family. We love you so much."

"Can you send Alex in, please?" I asked. He nodded and left. A few seconds later, Alex walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" I asked. She scoffed. "You shouldn't be the one asking that. It wasn't me who was bleeding out."

"I wasn't the one who was electrocuted. Any nerve damage? Is everyone okay?" She wouldn't meet my eyes for some reason. "Alex? Is everyone okay?" I repeated sternly. She glanced out of the room. Finally, she met my eyes, and I could see tears staining her face. "What happened?"

"As you were flying to Metropolis, Shade and his army attacked. We fought back for a while." Shade's words echoed through my head. _I want to make sure your city suffers first._ "B-but he killed them."

My stomach dropped. "What? Who did he kill?" Alex bit her lip and looked away. She muttered something. I couldn't hear her. "What?" Alex took a breath. "The Kryptonians. He murdered them."

I sucked in a breath. "No. He couldn't have. Astra? Maya?" Alex bowed her head once again. "No, that's impossible." I tried to pull myself out of the bed. "Kara, no. You have to stay in here. You don't have your powers back yet. You can cause serious damage to your body." She tried to push me back down. I grimaced as I rolled off the side. "Get out of my way, Alex." I growled and pushed away from her.

I held onto my side as I staggered through the halls. I finally made my way to the morgue. There, I could see all the bodies of the Kryptonians. I bit back a sob as my eyes landed on Astra. "Aunt Astra." I breathed. No words came out of my mouth, I didn't know what to say. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Kara." Kal stated. I pushed away from him. "No, it's not, Kal. _Nothing_ about this is okay! These are our people! The _Last_ People of Krypton. And now here they lay, dead! Because of me!" He reached out to touch my shoulder.

I pulled away from him and pushed his arm harshly. "No! Don't you get it? I've already seen these people die! It was hard enough to know they were gone once, but twice? It doubles the pain, and the hole in my heart."

I collapsed to the ground. "They're all gone." I whispered. Kal kneeled by my side. I didn't want his pity, not now.

I pulled myself out of the room. Winn and Alex followed me from where they were waiting. "I don't need you to look after me. I survived for 5 years just fine." I turned around and left them.

I walked through the DEO and I bumped into James. "Kara, whoa, hey. You're up. And looking to bulldoze me down?" He joked. He stared at me for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Fine." I answered shortly. James grabbed my arm gently. "No, you're not. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

I went to pull away from his grip, but he held on a bit tighter. "Come on Kara." He pulled me into a quiet room. "What's wrong?" I stayed silent.

James moved in front of the only door. "Either you are going to talk to me, or we'll both be in here for a while." I rolled my eyes. "You do know I could easily get out of here." I stated plainly.

"Then go ahead. I know you can. But will you?" He crossed his arms. I sighed and did nothing. He smiled. "See, you do want to talk, otherwise you would've moved me."

"Fine, but can you move away from the door? I don't want to feel like I'm being held in here." James moved away and sat down by my side. He folded his hands on his lap and waited for me to start. I sighed again.

"Back in Barry's universe, it was so different. I know that sounds obvious, but there was nothing similar here. On that Earth, I didn't have family, friends, no one I could fully trust. Except Maya. She was the only one I could lean on. I lived like that for 5 years. I accepted my fate of staying there forever."

I took in a breath. "I never thought that I would see any of you again. Maya was my other half, she was what was left of my world. Of Krypton and what was left of Earth before it fell. We depended on each other in every situation. And we vowed to finally end Shade's reign together. But ever since I've been back, it seems like I'm more alone than ever. By some cruel twist of fate, I feel even more isolated now. It feels like I don't know my family and friends anymore. And somehow, Maya and I were always separated, for some random reasons from the DEO. She was the last person that I felt close to since being on Terram Two. I never really got to see her when she was here. We never got to just be ourselves, never got to relax around each other. So, after Shade contacted me, I decided to go and I-" I paused.

"You thought that you were never going to come the winner." He finished. I nodded. "Yeah. When I woke up here, it was a kick to my stomach to know that I stopped Shade alone. I felt like I betrayed Maya. We had an oath to stop Shade together, because we both suffered together. And now, she's just- gone. She is gone and there is _nothing_ I can do." I looked down to my hands and swallowed hard.

James gently placed his hand on mine. "Kara, there is nothing that anyone can do to make up for those 5 years you were stuck there, no matter how hard we try. Everyone agrees that you were the last person who deserved that. But there is something that we all want you to know. We are by your side now, so please don't push us away or shut us out."

He squeezed my hand. "We want nothing more than to make you feel somewhat close to before you were taken. We all love you deeply and are trying to support you. But sometimes, you make it almost impossible to even talk to you. We will never understand half of what you and Maya went through, but we want you to know that you aren't forgotten, abandoned, and most definitely, on your own."

I gave him a small smile. He smiled brightly at me. "There's that smile I missed." We both stood up. I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you, James." He returned the hug. "Of course, Kara." We both walked out of the room. I went back to the med bay. Alex and Winn were waiting there, talking. As soon as I walked in, they stopped and looked to me. I sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at the two of you. It was wrong of me."

Winn walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug. "Kara, we will always be by your side. Through thick and thin. And trust us, we could never be mad at you. With everything that you went through, you can grieve, be sad, angry. But just remember that we are your family, your friends. Don't ever be afraid to talk to any of us. Okay?" He whispered in my ear.

I gently squeezed him back. "Thank you, Winn. That means the world to me."

Alex stood off to the side. "You should probably lay back down Kara, you'll need all the sun and rest you can get." I nodded and went back to my bed. I closed my eyes and I heard the snap of the sunlamps coming on. The heat covered me in a comfortable blanket. I floated off into unconsciousness.

I woke up a bit later, but I could tell that I was still partially asleep. I laid on the bed and listened to the stillness around me. There were gentle footsteps approaching the med bay. Someone sat down next to me. "Hey, Kara." Barry started gently. "I know you're still asleep but me talking to you know makes me feel better. What you went through, you deserve all the rest you can possibly get. I will stand by your side for as long as it takes you to get back on your feet. Even if that means postponing our plans of the, well, engagement. I would rather have you healthy and happy, than stressed and recovering. Take the time you need. I love you." I heard him stand up and he carefully placed a kiss on my forehead.

The next few weeks, I stayed at the DEO. Dr. Hamilton and Derek continuously checked on me. They ran tests, monitored my vitals; they didn't want a repeat of the Kryptonite poisoning. They finally let me start to spar again. It was nothing too over the top, but I was happy to move around. I wanted to get better quickly, but I knew not to push myself. I wanted to get back to being me. I was afraid that I was going to go through a repeat of isolation like last time, but my family visited me when they could, and tried to cheer me up. But I knew what I had to do to appease the darkness in my thoughts and body.

Once I was cleared to leave the DEO, I immediately went to J'onn. "Kara, how are you feeling? I heard that Hamilton finally released you."

"Better. I feel close to what I did before the uh, universe hopping."  
J'onn smiled at me and I noticed Alex made her way to me. "So, I take it that you will be going back to National City?" He asked. I took in a breath. "No, there is something I need to do." I stated. "Okay, we can send-" I shook my head and cut him off. "I appreciate your offer of company, which I know is to be my security, but this is something that I need to do alone." Alex and J'onn exchanged glances.

"Yeah of course, Kara. Where are you going?" J'onn asked. "Somewhere other than here."  
"When will you be back?" Alex asked with worry. I shrugged and tried not to meet her eyes, which I knew would start to fill with tears. "I don't know." I rose off the DEO floor about two feet before gently flying away.

I made a quick stop at my apartment, grabbed some provisions and took off. I knew where I wanted to go, but I didn't want to go, not just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

I flew off to Iceland first. I found a spot on the top of a mountain and waited. The sun finally set and I watched as the Aurora Borealis painted the night sky. I stared up at it in complete fascination. The stars complemented the colors as they shared the sky. The moon shone down on my face. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and enjoyed the cool breeze the drifted by me.

More days passed and I stayed in Iceland. There was a part of me inside my head that was kicking and screaming, telling me to go back to National City. To go back to my friends and family.

But I knew that I needed a clear head before I started up the next chapter in my life. It wasn't until I saw Maya's face in a crowd at the local village I was staying at that I knew it was time.

I started to gather up my little belongings and I turned on my phone for the first time in 3 months. I was bombarded with text messages, missed calls, and voicemails from them. I turned my phone back off and took to the skies.

I landed down in the snow. It crunched under my feet pleasantly. I looked up to the ice statues that adorned the Fortress of Solitude. I finished admiring them and I glided slowly between them. I found the perfect spot. They never got the proper goodbyes, no one knew them, except me. For the next few hours, I used my heat vision to carve out all the Crests from Krypton on the center wall of the Fortress.

 _The Noble Houses of El, Ul, Ko, Re, An, Mer, Dar, Van, Ak, Nu, Kann, Zar, Ran, Lor, Veks, Zod, Am, Zu, Tor, Da, Do, Ur, and Em._

I took a shaky breath. " _You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn._ " I bit my lip as I saw their smiling faces pass through my memories.

My mother, father, aunts, uncles, friends, cousins. I could hear their voices, their laughter, and I could feel their love. " _And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done._ " I looked up through a small opening to the sky. Even now, when I stood on a completely different planet, with strangers who were not like me, and were millions of miles away from home, I could feel their everlasting love. I gave a watery smile as I thought about my parents, Astra, and Maya. I blinked back my tears.

I looked over the wall one more time before nodding and walking out of the Fortress. I took in a deep breath, the cold air filling my lungs, and I released it slowly. I felt an enormous weight fall off my shoulders. I turned back on my phone. I knew that Alex and J'onn would be trying to track me through it. And I knew that Winn would alert them as soon as he saw it back on.

I jumped back to the sky and landed on the CatCo roof. It was midnight and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Iceland had its own isolated beauty, but this was my city. I used to live and breathe National City, and I was going to do it again.

I stared up at the stars, waiting for someone to show up. "In all my time watching sunrises from this roof, I never thought about watching the stars. I have it admit, it's a great view." I heard Barry state. I smiled, but stayed sitting and staring at the stars. Barry took a seat next to me. "It's amazing to think that nighttime is actually the natural state of the universe. And the only reason why we have the day time is because our planet revolves around a sun. The same sun that gives me my powers." I closed my eyes.

Barry stayed in silence for a while before breaking it. "Damn, you went all secluded Jedi/Yoda wisdom on me. 'Always pass on what you have learned. Mmhmmm.'" He tried to imitate Yoda's voice and I smiled at his horrible attempt.

"And you went all Winn and Cisco nerdy on me."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "That's what you get when you leave me behind. Lonely I get, bored I am." I laughed. "Okay Master Yoda, lead me home." I kissed him on the lips.

He stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed it and he picked me up bridal style. "Hey! I can fly you know!" I teased. "I know. But I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." I laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." I jumped into the sky. "I'll race you back!" I rushed through the sky. "Hey wait! Cheater!" He yelled as I zoomed through the sky. I touched down in my apartment and Barry arrived a second later. "I won."  
"No, you cheated." I smiled. "Whatever." I grabbed the collar of shirt and pulled him close. His lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. His hands were wrapped around my waist and mine locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. His smirk told me everything and I smiled back, sinking into his hold. "I love you." He breathed. "I love you too."

The next morning, I woke up, but I forgot that I returned to National City. I sat up, and I felt something hold me back. I looked over to my side and saw Barry, bare chested, arm around my bare torso, and in a deep sleep. I smiled and blushed brightly. I carefully got out of bed and got dressed. I grabbed a donut in the kitchen from Barry and my midnight donut run for our movie marathon. I gently closed the door and started to walk.

I looked down to my watch and noticed that it was only 6 am. I figured that Caitlin, Iris, and all the others would still be asleep for another few hours. I walked down the streets of National City for an hour before stopping at Noonan's. I sat in the very corner, drinking coffee and enjoying a stick bun. It was a huge difference in breakfasts in Iceland. From a thick type of oatmeal to the delectable sticky bun.

I sat there for a while before I see her walk into the restaurant. Part of me wanted to rush over and hug her, but another part tells me to let her see me. I was the one who ran away without a goodbye. I decided to stay quiet. I pulled off the lid and I looked down to my coffee to see the steam rise in a delicate dance. It was at that moment that I realized she was watching me. I kept my head down, pretending to be oblivious.

I waited a few more seconds before looking up to where Alex was standing. She was gone and my stomach dropped. She was upset with me. I sighed and picked up my cup of coffee. "I never knew you drank black coffee. I thought you always made it as sweet as could be." I looked over my shoulder and saw Alex standing there with a coffee in one hand, and the other on her hip.

"Alex! Hey." I smiled at her. She took the seat across from me.

"So, what's the deal? I saw you see me, but then didn't say hi? It's been three months since I saw you." I played with the cardboard wrap that was secured around the cup. "To be honest, I thought you'd be upset."

"What for?"

"For leaving, without saying goodbye."

She smiled at me softly. "No, I learned my lesson, remember? I knew that you needed space and time to process what happened. I'm just glad you're back. How long have you been back for?"

"I got back late yesterday." I answered. "Ah, I assume you've already found Barry?" I laughed. "Actually, he found me." Alex stood up and I stared at her. She smiled. "Come on, Kar. I'd imagine you would want to see J'onn and the others."

"I thought that they would be asleep still."

"No, it's," She checked her phone. "About 9. They should be up by now." I grabbed my coffee and followed her out of Noonan's.

We walked down the street together. "So, how are we getting there?" I asked. She looked over to me. "You didn't solar flare, did you?" I shook my head. "No, I just thought that I would ask."

"Umm, well, I have my motorcycle."

I smiled at her. "Do you want to take the express route?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes! Of course! I missed flying with you."

We took to the skies and I flew to the DEO. I landed down gently. Alex and I walked into the DEO and silence befell the agents. J'onn turned around and his eyes landed on me. He smiled and walked over to me. "Kara, it's good to see you back. We all missed having you nearby. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. And I'm glad to be back."

"Karaaaaaa!" I heard someone yell. I started to turn to my left before being tackled to a hug. I hugged him back. "Hey Winn."

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Winn."

Winn released me and Cisco gave me a tight hug. "It's good to have you back, Kara." There was a large gust of wind as Barry arrived. "So now that you're back, Kara, I do believe you promised me something." Winn stated. I raised my eyebrow is question. "Ugh. Game night! Remember? You promised."

"Of course. Why not tonight? It can be everyone. Caitlin, you, Cisco, Iris, James, Joe, Barry, Alex, Maggie, J'onn, and me?" Winn smiled brightly. "Perfect! I'm thinking either Settlers of Katann or Scrabble." Barry groaned. "No, not Scrabble. I suck at that game." He stated. "Scrabble it is then." Cisco stated. Barry groaned again and looked to me for help. "Nope, you reveal your weakness. You suffer the consequences." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

A few hours later, Barry and I were getting ready for game night. People started to flow in to the apartment. I looked over to Caitlin. "Where are Joe, Iris, and James?" I asked. "They're in Opal City. Apparently, Joe was called over to help OCPD, James is the photographer for the case, and Iris is covering the story behind it for Miss Grant." Caitlin answered.

Maggie and Cisco sat on the couch, talking with J'onn, while Barry, Alex, Winn, and myself got ready to play Scrabble, with Caitlin watching. "So, teams?" Winn asked with a competitive gleam in his eye. "Next round?" Barry suggested. For some odd reason, Winn didn't object. I raised my eyebrow. "Winn, I thought that you wanted to be on a team with Alex?" I asked. "It's okay. We can go next round." We played through the game, and Barry was losing badly. "Alright Barry, your turn." Winn stated. Barry smiled triumphantly as he added to the board. "What the hell?" Alex asked. "What?" Barry asked defensively.

"Is that a word?" I asked. "Yeah, umm, I think it means counterclockwise." Winn scoffed. "That is not a word. Man, you really do suck at this game."

"It is!" Barry glanced over to Caitlin. "Come on, Caitlin. Help me. Tell them it's a real word." She shrugged innocently. "I would, but maybe words got lost in the transition into one Earth. So, I'm going to side with it not being a word."  
"What?"

"I mean, it already sounded like a fake word. Maybe it was for the best. Besides, you're playing with 3 people from Earth 38. Play by their rules." Barry sighed and removed his letters from the board. "Fine, I'll play by _your_ rules." Barry stared at his collection of letters for a long time. "Come on Barry, this isn't quantum mechanics. Hurry up." Winn stated.

"Kara, can you help me, please?" I smiled at him. He turned his rack to face me. I read the letters, and then I had to read them again. **Marry Me.** I glanced back to Barry, who was now on one knee.

"There was this time, that I met this beautiful alien from another planet. I got to work beside her as a hero, and I got to be her friend. But then I had to go back to my Earth and all I thought of was the blonde who had a smile that challenged the stars. I then returned to her Earth to ask for help. Over time, I developed strong feelings. Before long, we started to date. She fought with such bravery and stood for hope. I thought I lost her to my enemy, but then I found her again. It killed me when she was taken and when she returned, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to marry her."

He took a nervous breath. "I knew from that moment that I would never let you slip through my fingers again. I realized that I never got a response from you. So, Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse and be my wife?" He asked.

I smiled brightly at him. "Yes! Rao! Of course, I will!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. We pulled away and he scratched his neck. "There is one thing, Kara. Since we need to be ready for any emergency on short notice, I was thinking something different from the normal about rings."

"What were you thinking?"

"Tattoos. On the inside of our left ring finger. We don't want anyone in the media knowing about us. We'll be on the tabloids for weeks. And let's not mention our enemies. B-but if not, I totally understand and I'll get you a ring-" I smiled at him. "No, that sounds perfect Barry." I kissed him on the lips.

* * *

We planned to have the wedding in the next few days. With Barry being Flash and me being Supergirl, we knew that waiting and planning it for months would be the worst idea. I was afraid of losing him, and he was afraid of losing me. We decided to only have our closest friends and family there to celebrate. The ceremony was held in Midvale, on the beach.

Barry's and my family were there. All of our friends were also invited. I heard the music start to play and Jeremiah took my arm. I swallowed thickly before walking down the beach. J'onn smiled at me as I approached Barry. I looked over to my right and saw Alex, Caitlin, Maggie, and Iris on my side. Alex, of course, was my matron of honor. Barry's best man was Cisco. Winn, James, and Oliver stood on Barry's left.

Barry gently clasped my hands in his. J'onn started the ceremony, and I stared at Barry lovingly. A small gold headband sat on his head like royalty, as per the Kryptonian traditions. Another, smaller and simpler one sat on my head. "I know it is common human tradition for the woman to take the man's last name in marriage. But as Kara is the last daughter of the House of El, she has made a special request to Barry for him to enter her house. So, Barry Allen, do you take the surname Zor-El and vow your loyalty to Kara for the end of your lives? To love her forever and fight by her side?"

He smiled brightly at me. "I, Barry Allen, do so take the surname Zor-El and enter into the noble House of El. To love Kara forever and fight by her side." He squeezed my hands softly.

"And as per human traditions, Kara will shall assume the last name of Allen to replace her human surname of Danvers. So, Kara Danvers, do you take the last name of Allen and vow your loyalty to Barry for the end of your lives? To love him forever and fight by his side?"

I smiled brightly back at Barry. "I, Kara Danvers, do so take the last name of Allen. To love Barry forever and fight by his side."

Barry and I decided to not have any fancy rings, just enough to show the rest of the world that we belong to each other. We exchanged the rings and then J'onn switched over to Kryptonian. _"In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage binding upon you. This day shall unite you as one, before the eyes of man, and before the Heart of Rao. From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity."_

My eyes watered as the Kryptonian wedding vows flowed perfectly. My heart clenched as I thought of my family not seeing this day, but it quickly vanished. My Kryptonian family may have not been here, but I had _my_ family only feet away.

J'onn looked out to the crowd as he placed his hands on top of an below Barry's and my intertwined hands. _"Barry Zor-El Allen and Kara Zor-El Allen. Made husband and wife this day and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you."_

J'onn switched back to English. "You may know kiss your wife." Barry and I awkwardly hesitated for a second, not wanting to embarrass each other in front of our friends and family.

Before I could think about it further, he pulled me to him and covered my mouth with his in a loving kiss. As our lips crushed together, I felt like I was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. People cheered and we finally pulled apart. He smiled down at me and I laughed.

Suddenly, the Earth shook and our faces turned to seriousness. The sky turned orange as objects rained down from the sky. Barry and I quickly sprang into action as we dressed into our suits. Oliver and the others also took off to assume their aliases.

I took off in the sky and Barry raced off under me as we chased the falling debris.

 _We do not get a moment to ourselves, do we?_ I laughed. "No, we don't but at least we're together."

 **The End**

 **Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe that it is actually over *cries* Ahem, yeah... I feel like I don't know what I'll do without writing this story. Most likely I'll write some more stories, but probably shorter unless something big inspires me, especially with season 3 being just around the corner (which I am so excited for!). I want to say thank you sooooo much for leaving reviews, following my story, and most importantly, supporting me. It means the world to me that you read I Need You and Now More Than Ever, especially with my terrible updating times and long chapters. I think that the two books combined adds up to around 110,000 words. Geez, I can't believe I wrote that much! But again, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys and hopefully I'll see you soon! ~Raya Kor-El**


End file.
